Angel in Disguise
by animeeos
Summary: When a teenage girl with psychic abilities escapes from her abusive home with the help of the Winchester brothers, she soon encounters a world full of monsters, demons, ghosts, and angels. Everything seems to be going fantastic until an obnoxious angel takes interest in her. Gabriel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

** Hi there! I would just like to thank you so, so much for choosing to read my fanfiction, ****_Angel in Disguise._****As it's my first fanfiction on this website, I appreciate any reviews or comments. Once again, thank you!**

** - Mackenzie**

Chapter 1

"Two Teenagers Disappear in Supposed Haunted Mansion," blared a newspaper headline, its large, black font catching the attention of one Sam Winchester. He picked the newspaper up curiously. "Dean, listen to this," he told his brother, who lifted his head up abruptly. Now that Sam had Dean's attention, he began to read the article out loud.

"In a small town named Evergreen, located in Massachusetts, two people have mysteriously disappeared in the town's supposedly haunted mansion. Both disappearances were of local high school students, and both practically vanished into thin air. According to local legend, a young teenage girl named Laura Klein passed of a fever that her brother had given to her. He didn't die, resulting in her to haunt the mansion ever since in resentment." They both looked at each other. Dean grinned. "Looks like we'll be traveling to Evergreen, Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes at him, and got up from his seat as his brother did the same. Picking up their belongings, they trekked out of the diner and into their car, speeding off into the distance.

* * *

I was stuck here. I swear to God, I was stuck in this dull town forever.

Those were my thoughts as I sat on my plain bed, kicking the covers around restlessly. My thoughts weren't entirely true, as a matter of fact. I only had a month to go until I was eighteen, and then, college! I would be an adult, I could leave, but let's face it; my parents wouldn't let me out of their sight even for college. They would have to let go eventually, since I had to live up to my destiny and whatnot.

My destiny, you ask? Well, let's just say I'm a bit psychic. Don't tell my parents that, or about my stash of Wicca books from the almighty, legit, lovely local psychic named Alyssa. 1), they would think I'm on drugs, and possibly disown me; 2), Alyssa, who is truly like a mom to me, would probably get sued by my money-loving parents for whatever they could think of. Plus, Alyssa, among others, taught me the fabulous sport of being a hunter of the supernatural, which would freak my parents out and boost my chances of being disowned.

Despite my yearning for freedom, you can tell that I'm worried about this whole "disowning" thing. That's because of my two older siblings, Oliver and Jordan. I love them dearly. They make home feel like home, and I swear if they weren't here, life would be unbearable. Oliver, Jordan, and I get along perfectly, and they protect me from my parent's harsh judgment. Oliver makes the occasional slip in his grades mid-term (but somehow always manages to bring them back up to A+'s), and Jordan pretends to be this hardcore party girl without the hoho part, even though I know she's sleeping over at Melanie Hopeman's house watching reruns of "Friends". What do I do in this cycle of sibling protection? I am myself.

Yes, from the time I was five, I was the scene-stealer in the category of blundering mistakes. My biggest one of my childhood years had to be slipping, and bumping my head on the floor while my friends were using a Ouija board in my basement. I was only ten, and hey, it was their Ouija board. By the way, if you were wondering, that blessing of a mistake made me psychic. Alyssa told me it was because of the strong spiritual energy pulsing through our house (since my thrill seeking friends were using that Ouija board) that I got my abilities from a cement floor. Anyway, I screamed, causing my parents to come rushing down the stairs. My idiot, current ex-friends decided to continue with their ouija-ing, and my parents flipped out at me for having a "thing of the occult" in our house. A slew of mistakes happened after that, but that one honestly takes the cake.

I then sighed, turning to look out my window. Jordan and Oliver were outside, both playing soccer. Although I was strong, and liked sports, much to the amazement of my peers, I didn't want to kick a ball around with my siblings. Nope, I just wanted some alone time, walking in town. Just my mind and I.

Pulling my ginger hair back into a ponytail, I hopped off of my bed and grabbed my cell and jacket. Oh, I better take my notebook, too. I could study the supernatural on a bench in the park. I then snatched my notebook off of my wooden nightstand, and shoved it, as well as my cell, a pencil, and my jacket, into my black backpack. Slinging it on my shoulders, I proceeded to walk out of my room and quietly slipped out the back door. Outside world, watch out for Sabrina Lewis, badass psychic and potential hunter of the supernatural.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking through downtown Evergreen is like taking a step into an old historic home. Despite its historical value, it's seen better times, as shown by the wear marks throughout. The sidewalks here will make sure that your mother's back will crack. The weeds sprouting beside each storefront refuse to be cut. And, many of the old buildings were empty. After all, there was only a movie theatre, a few cafes, a motel, a few clothing stores, Alyssa's psychic store, and a grocer's. Besides that, you had to travel five miles down the road from my house to find other things, like the hospital. As you can probably tell, Evergreen is a small town.

The only sappy tourist described "historic jewels" in this town were the town hall and the Klein Mansion. Both were in pristine condition, reminding residents of the glory days of Evergreen. They both attracted tourists throughout the summer months, yet the Klein Mansion garnered more interest since it was decked out in the style of 1880's luxury. That being said, it was not unusual to see flocks of people streaming in and out of the mansion's huge oak doors.

But today, it was different. Yes, the hordes of people were still there, yet they weren't walking into the house at all. They just stood outside en masse as uniformed officials entered the house, stood in its doorway, and exited. My eyebrows rose at the spectacle, and I soon found myself amongst the crowd. Squinting my eyes a little, I saw that there was a yellow crime scene tape stretched across the front gates. There were police cars, too, blocking the entrance from the gossipy crowd. Alyssa had to be here somewhere. She always seemed to show up at crime scenes to lend a helping hand. Standing on tiptoes, I spied for someone with long brown hair that tended to wear so many bracelets on their arm that I swore it was going to fall off. And, there she was, at the front gate, chatting it up with a police officer.

I slipped through the crowd, nudging people to get to the front to speak with Alyssa. When I finally reached her, she turned to me with a smile as the cop walked away. "Sabrina! Nice to see you," she greeted, waving her hand for me to come closer. I stepped forward, and crossed my arms. "Alyssa, what the heck is going on here? It's like the whole town came outside for the day." She nodded, her gray eyes looking a tad tired. "Yeah, well as you can see this is a crime scene. We don't have too much crime here, and since it's in the mansion, even more people are going to want to bother with this investigation." I raised my eyebrows, urging her to tell me about the crime. Obviously, she didn't get the clue, for she stood there in silence. Even if she wasn't a psychic, she could've seen that one coming.

"So, what in the world happened here?" Alyssa's eyes darted quickly to the crowd, and then to the police officers before she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Please don't tell anyone this, but two teens have gone missing in Klein Mansion. No one knows what happened. They just kinda...vanished." I rolled my eyes. "What if they just went to go make out in one of the other rooms?" Alyssa's eyebrows furrowed. "They've already checked the whole place and the surrounding areas. I think it might be a vengeful spirit, but I need some younger 'eyes', per se, to scout it out."

Surprise flooded across my face. She wanted me to scout it out for her? That was new. Even though I had trained to be a hunter by Alyssa's friends and gone on a few simple hunts with all of them and her, this would be my first one where she was leaving it completely up to me. Despite my abilities and my constant yearn for freedom, I was nervous. After all, I didn't want a knife thrown at me just yet in my life. With a hesitant shrug to Alyssa, I nodded. "Okay, I will. But how do I get in?"

A mischievous smile lit up her face, and she ushered me to stand directly in front of the crime scene tape. "You brought a notebook and a pencil, didn't you?" I nodded, a smile growing on my face as she spoke. "And I know that you have your wallet in your backpack. So, your school ID must be in there too." I laughed, nodding. Great, I had to pose as a reporter for my school newspaper and lie to a cop. This was a great way to escape from my self-pity spiral.

Taking my notebook, pencil, and wallet out, I took a step to go under the tape, but retracted as two men in suits broke through the crowd. I stared at them while they talked to one of the police officers, flashing a badge to him. Alyssa then tapped me on the shoulder. "Oh, Sabrina, go in after them!" I gave her a questioning look, but she just shooed me away. "You'll know why soon enough." Rolling my eyes, I stepped under the tape and onto the mansion grounds. At once, I rushed up to the officer that spoke previously to the two men, who were now walking up the steps.

"Sir, can I take a quick look at that scene? I'm writing a report for the school newspaper, and this one could possibly be my journalism breakthrough for college." I flashed him my school ID, tucking my notebook under my arm as my pencil rested on my ear. He nodded, smiling. "I don't see any harm in it. I hope you get your big break!" I smiled back at him as I thanked him. He seemed like a nice guy.

Scurrying away, I slowed down to a walk as I followed the two men into Klein Mansion. I looked around in the entryway, studying for clues, but dropped my bag on the floor as I was trying to put my stuff back in. The two guys then turned around, stopping me in my tracks as the door slammed behind us. "Sam, looks like we got a stalker," the shorter one said, staring at me. The man I presumed was Sam studied me, and then spoke up. "What are you doing here?" Smooth move, Sabrina.

"I...I work for the school newspaper, and I'm reporting for them. The officer out front allowed me to come in." Sam nodded, believing me. "Okay!" The other man then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, just stay behind us, okay?" I quietly agreed as they turned around, and went to pick up my belongings off of the plush carpet floor. I then hurried to catch up with them, and began to eavesdrop on them. "So, two high schoolers disappeared here, right?" Sam nodded. "That's what I told you earlier, Dean." Ah, so the other man's name was Dean.

"So, we're looking for three teens - the two that went missing, and the dead chick that caught a fever." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "Pretty much." My eyes widened at what I heard. They were looking for a dead girl? I then saw Sam pull something out of his jacket pocket. It looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. He began to wave it around the parlor room when I finally figured out what it was. I gasped, my jaw dropping. That's what Alyssa meant when she said I should go into the mansion after them!

Dean apparently heard my gasp, and wheeled around once again. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Sam paused in his searching and looked back at the both of us. "You guys aren't really officers, are you?" I asked slowly. Sam began to walk up to his partner to join us. They looked at each other quietly, and then turned back towards me. "What do you_ think _we are?" Sam asked in response. A slow smile began to spread across my face. "You guys are hunters!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

** First of all, I would like to thank you all tremendously for the follows and favorites I've received over the past couple days! I know my story isn't the best; I wrote the beginning to the sixteenth chapter almost a year ago, and then took up writing the rest of it just a few months back. I've been editing things, and gosh, my writing style's definitely changed since when I first wrote this! So I appreciate those that still like the story despite the beginning being a little shaky. **

** I would also like to say that yes, you read the above paragraph correctly; I've got about twenty seven chapters (roughly 110 pages) of this story already written. And do you know what that means?! CONSTANT UPDATING! Well, almost constant. I'll be having a schedule of Monday and Friday uploads UNLESS I feel like treating you all or if I wrote x amount of chapters and therefore will go ahead and upload said amount of chapters. Anyway! Good news: it's highly unlikely that there will be a hiatus for a long, long time. **

** Thank you!**

** - Mackenzie**

Chapter 3

The two stared at me, most likely shocked that I knew their true identity. "Yeah, so who are you, then, if you know about hunters?" Dean asked suspiciously. I sighed. "Well, I'm psychic. Oh, and I'm sort of a hunter." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Psychic? Wouldn't you be reading our minds right now or something?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, there are other psychic abilities in existence." "Heh, I knew that." "Right."

"Retro cognition. That's my ability," I interrupted. Sam smiled. "That's cool." "Thanks." On the other hand, Dean still looked confused. "Retro-what?" "Retro cognition: the ability to have the knowledge of a past event which could not have been learned or inferred by certain means." He then grinned. "You're just like Sammy, here; he's a walking encyclopedia." Sam, once again, rolled his eyes. I chuckled at the both of them. "I take it that you two are brothers?" They both nodded. "Oh, by the way, my name's Sabrina Lewis. I live in Evergreen, but want to leave." I stuck out my hand, as both Sam and Dean shook it, responding with their names. "The name's Dean Winchester." "I'm Sam Winchester, nice to meet you."

"You said you were 'somewhat of a hunter'. What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, scratching his head. I then began to weave my tale. "As you can tell, I'm a teenager, bordering on adult. That means that I live under my parents' tyrannical rule. The thing is, they don't know I'm psychic, they don't know about the supernatural, or that I've been learning things about my abilities from the local psychic, and been training to become a hunter with her friends. I have been on some hunts, but they've all been around here. Therefore, I'm not exactly a hunter...yet." Dean's eyes widened at my statement. "So, how long have you been doing all this?" "Since I was ten, and I'm seventeen, eighteen in a month, now." "Geeze."

What silenced our conversation was the sound of someone coming towards us. Sam stowed his device in the pocket of his jacket, while Dean and I stood there, facing where the sound came from. Out of the hallway appeared a lone police officer, a concerned expression on his face. "Hey, there's something you guys might want to check out." Sam and Dean stepped forward while I stayed behind. What if what they found were dead bodies? Sure, I had seen them before, but these people are my age, and there's the factor of me knowing them. Noticing my uncomfortable disposition and confusion, the officer motioned to me. "You should probably head up there too, since we need all the help we can get to solve this." My eyebrows rose, but I trudged up the stairs, following the officer's orders.

We all walked into the old bedroom of a girl named Laura Klein. The officer stepped in front of us, and pointed to the flooring beneath our feet. "We found that a few moments ago and can't figure out what it means." A symbol was spray-painted into the floor, and Sam, Dean, and I lifted our heads to look at each other. We all knew what it meant, of course. Dean then motioned to the officer. "Officer, we're going to need some time alone to think about this one." The man shrugged. "Sure!" He promptly left our sight. Once we heard him walk down the stairs, we spoke.

"Well, that's obviously a symbol for calling spirits," Dean spoke up, pointing at the symbol on the ground. "Yeah, but why would those kids be using that? I mean, that's pretty extensive research on summoning ghosts for just a prank." I stood there, my eyes wide. Slowly, I let out a dark chuckle. "Well damn, I had no idea that Kirstie and Matt were that into it." Dean and Sam abruptly turned to me. "Wait, you know these kids?" Dean asked. I nodded. "I sort of have them to thank for my psychic abilities. They're my ex-friends." Sam then followed suit. "And what do you mean by 'that into it'?"

"When I was ten I got my ability, right? Well those two idiots brought over a Ouija board and performed a séance in my basement. I fell over someone's shoe, and bumped my head on the cement floor. My parents flipped out at me for bringing in a 'thing of the occult' into the house, and finally took me to the hospital. While I was in the hospital, I had my first retro-cognition vision of the person who was in my hospital bed before me. Anyway, I told my ex-friends that I had a weird vision, and they went all dark magic on me. I broke it off with them since they were obsessed, and haven't kept in contact. Who knew they would still do that kind of stuff?" Dean whistled in shock. "That's unpleasant." Sam merely nodded. Well, great. Not only were my ex-friends still unhealthily obsessed with dark magic, they were probably dead. Fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I really appreciate all of the reviews and the follows! Thank you!**

** - Mackenzie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I do, however, own the characters Sabrina Lewis, Jordan Lewis, Oliver Lewis, and Alyssa Milano. **

Chapter 4

By the time we finished inspecting the mansion, it was dark outside. The crowd was gone, and only a few spectators and officers remained. Sam, Dean, and I walked out the door as the officers that were still on duty went to lock up for the night. After I finally realized how late it was, I decided to check my cell phone for the time. It was already past my super early curfew.

Thankfully, it was apparent to Sam and Dean that I was freaking out about the time. Nudging my shoulder, Dean asked, "Hey, you need a ride back to your house?" I nodded. "Yeah, that would be great. My mom set up this weird curfew where I have to be back by seven-thirty and not a minute later." Sam frowned. "We could probably speak to them, and try to make them okay with you being late." I smiled. "Thanks, guys." Hopefully, my mom wouldn't be full of rage at Sam and Dean. They then led me to their car, which was parked a block to the side of the mansion. It seemed to blend into the pitch-black night. It wasn't until I saw it under some streetlights did I notice how awesome it looked.

"Nice ride!" I couldn't help but exclaim. A smug look crossed Dean's face as he got out his keys and unlocked the car. "I know, right?" We opened our car doors, Sam getting shotgun, Dean driving, while I was alone in the backseat. Dean started the car, its engine coming to life with a low purr. "Which way?" he asked, motioning to the street signs. "Left and then straight on until you see a creepy looking white house." "Alright then."

We drove for a bit in silence, until Sam broke it. "Sabrina, do you have any siblings?" "Yeah, I do. I have an older brother named Oliver, and he's younger than my sister, Jordan." Sam hesitated for a moment before diving into another question. "You keep saying that your parents are absolutely horrible. Well...what about Oliver and Jordan?" A small smile grew on my face. "They're amazing. We all kind of protect each other from our parents so they don't focus on one kid for too long." Sam smiled back at me. "That's good."

"Hey, is this your house?" Dean interrupted, turning to look back at me. I gulped, and nodded. "You're right, your house does look frickin' creepy." He then flipped on his turning signal, and drove into the rubble driveway. Peering out the window, I saw Jordan and Oliver rush out of the house, slamming the screen door behind them. They scurried down the porch stairs and walked up to the car. As Sam, Dean, and I got out, my siblings looked around nervously.

"Sabrina!" Jordan exclaimed worriedly, wrapping me into a hug. "Hey, guys," I responded sheepishly. I could see Dean eyeing up my sister while Sam introduced himself to my brother. He then elbowed Dean in the gut, making me crack a smile. After his warning from Sam, he introduced himself to my brother. Of course, they also introduced themselves to my sister. After all of the introductions were swapped, it was time to see how bad my parents were reacting to my staying out late.

Everyone quieted down when Oliver began to speak. "Sabs, mom and dad are fuming. I don't know if you should go inside the house right now," he whispered to us. My eyes cast downwards. Of course they were fuming. They always, always were and never stopped to take a break. "Really, though, Sabby, you shouldn't. They're getting ready to go on the verbal attack," Jordan added, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at everyone, trying to figure out what I should do. "Um, well, if I can't go in, where do I go?" Oliver smiled lightly. "Well, there's always Alyssa's, isn't there?"

I smiled back. True, I hadn't told them about my abilities, but I hadn't kept my friendship with Alyssa a secret. "Yeah, I guess." Sam then broke into the conversation. "We can drive Sabrina over there, if you want." My siblings both smiled at him. "Thanks, guys," Jordan added, giving a particularly long smile at Dean. I could tell that Sam, Oliver, and I were all uncomfortable with that, so I came to the rescue. "Anyway! We should probably head over to Alyssa's place, now." "Yeah! We should, it's getting late, anyway," Sam exclaimed. "Yup, we don't want our parents coming out here," Oliver said. God, we were now the trio of uncomfortable younger siblings.

Dean was the first to look away from the flirtatious stare-down happening between my sister and him. I chuckled underneath my breath as my sister went over to her rusted SUV. Opening the trunk, she pulled one of the three messenger bags resting in her car. She tossed it to me, and I caught it in an embrace. "There you go. You should be set, Sabrina," she told me warmly, smiling lightly. I waved goodbye to my siblings as Dean, Sam, and I got into the car. "Love you, Jordan and Oliver," I called out. "Love you, too!" they both exclaimed as we pulled out of the driveway. Now we just had to go to Alyssa's and I would be home free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. However, I do own Sabrina Lewis, Jordan Lewis, Oliver Lewis, and Alyssa Milano. **

Chapter 5

"This Alyssa chick, what's she like?" Dean asked. We were on our way down to her home, which rested about 15 minutes away in a quiet neighborhood. I rolled my eyes at Dean's question. "Well, she's psychic. She can read minds, to answer what her ability is. She has a bunch of hunter friends, and she's super friendly." "Ah, I see..." was his response as he returned to focus on the road.

Sam turned back to talk to me, just like he did previously on the car ride to my house. "Is it always like that when you get in trouble at your house?" he asked, his voice full of confusion. I simply nodded. "Yeah, it is. We really only sleepover at other people's houses when it's horrible, though, or we're late for something at our house." He frowned back at me. "Sorry about that." "It's not your fault, you don't need to apologize."

We almost passed by Alyssa's retro brick house until I yelled a loud, "There it is!", and Dean stomped on the brake. The tires squealed under the sudden force, and Dean grimaced. "A little warning next time, will ya?" I grinned. "Sure." He then turned the car into Alyssa's driveway, parking sloppily. All of us hopped out of the car, and I ran up to Alyssa's front door, Sam and Dean tailing behind me. Ringing the doorbell, I eagerly waited for Alyssa to open it. In a matter of seconds, she answered, a smile lit upon her face. "Sabrina, Sam, Dean, welcome!"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before following me into Alyssa's home. It was darkly lit inside, but Alyssa flipped on the lights. Soon the room was filled with a warm glow, due to all of the crystals, geodes, and healing rocks decorated throughout it. She then turned to us. "Go ahead, sit!" she exclaimed, motioning towards the old couch and armchairs in the living room. Once we all chose our seats, Alyssa began to speak.

"I take it that your parents are angry with you, Sabrina?" I nodded as a worried smile crossed her face. "It'll get better in the future, dear," she told me, reaching to squeeze my hand. "Trust me; you'll be in a better place." "I hope so," Sam added as Dean nodded. Alyssa gave a wide grin towards them. "See, that's where you guys come in!" "Wait, what?!" Dean exclaimed. Alyssa's eyes brightened. "Yup! It's about time Sabrina left this dump." My eyes widened. "Are you suggesting she travel with us?" Sam asked, his eyes also wide.

"What else could that mean? She needs to further her abilities and learn more about the supernatural first-hand through her powers, and her hunting. You two came here right on time." Although I really wanted to act on this whole idea, there was one huge problem that stood in our way. "What about my parents?" I asked, grimacing.

"Sorry about this, but they can go to Hell. From what we've heard from you and your siblings, they're abusive. You need to leave them," Dean blurted out. His eyes flitted around as we all turned to stare at him. He then raised his hands. "Hey, I'm not saying that I'm dead set on that idea, but I do approve of it." Alyssa nodded enthusiastically. "Amen, brother!"

"I personally think that she does need to journey out, too," Sam spoke up. "I also think that she would be a fantastic asset, even though we haven't seen Sabrina's abilities yet. But, what if she gets hurt?" Alyssa grinned. "That won't happen." "But -" I interjected, before she interrupted me. "That won't happen. I'll even give you charms to help protect you, but trust me, it won't happen."

We sat in a small silence for a little bit until Dean decided to speak. "How about this; if we're able to solve the case with the help of Sabrina, she can come with us." Sam nodded, smiling. "I'm pretty sure she can take on that challenge easily, so I agree." Alyssa grinned again as my lips formed a grin as well. "Well, it's settled!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe we should work on that case now," I told them, pulling out my notebook, and flipping to a brand new page. Alyssa then excused herself, her reason being that she insisted upon making coffee to match with the mood of the case. I rolled my eyes again. She could be like that sometimes. I then sighed, and began to write as we all reflected upon the case.

"Okay, so we have two teenagers that performed some kind of spirit summoning ritual in a mansion built in the 1880's. We know that they like dark magic, as Sabrina mentioned earlier, too," Dean said, counting off the things on his fingertips. "The bedroom they were in was Laura Klein's, who died of a fever from her brother," Sam added, respectively. "Local legend states that she haunts the building," I reminded them, tapping my pencil against my notebook. "That's true," said Alyssa, carrying a tray of coffee into the room. We all turned to look at her, surprised.

"I've lived here all my life, and I've been in that mansion so many times that I know it's not haunted," she added quietly. Sam, Dean, and I looked at each other with confusion. Sam turned back to her. "Where are those teens then?" All of the sudden, Dean leaned back into the couch, groaning. "Well shit, they did perform a spirit summoning. And without a spirit there, what happens?" My eyes lit up. "Oh my God, they basically pulled her out of wherever she was...resting." "Exactly."

Alyssa smiled at my conclusion. "That means that you guys really have only two things left to wrap up the case." "So, we need to salt and burn the bones, as well as find Kirstie and Matt?" I asked, taking a sip of water. Sam nodded. "Except we have no idea where the two of them are. Dean and I already found where Laura Klein's buried." Dean then clapped his hands together, and grinned. "This case is practically solved, then! We'll salt and burn the dead chick's bones, and then somehow...we'll find those kids." I nodded, and Alyssa grinned. "All of you are working as a team already!"

After a while, we all turned in for bed. It was agreed that Sam and Dean could also rest at Alyssa's house, since the motel was at full capacity. They both got the couches, while I got a warm bed in the guest room. Ha, sucks for them.

While I was getting into bed, I couldn't help but think about the plan. It seemed as if the whole deal about "finishing the case successfully" was useless since we were pretty much finished with it already. That meant that tomorrow, I would runaway with Sam and Dean to who knows where. I let out a low sigh. Sure, I was happy and excited that I finally got to go out into the world, but what about Jordan and Oliver? I knew that they would be happy if I journeyed out of this town, and out of the wrath of my parents, but there was one thing I still needed to tell them. I definitely, desperately needed to tell them about my psychic abilities.

Yes, it was true. The one secret that I had kept from them needed to come out. I don't think it was only because I would feel guilty if I hadn't told them. I felt as if I needed another excuse for my runaway. I wasn't just running away because of my parents; I was running away because my powers needed it. And this was the perfect time to run, to let them know.

I hopped into bed, letting my ponytail down. Well, I guess I needed sleep to concentrate tomorrow. After all, we were going to salt and burn a dead girl's body and try and find two of my possibly dead friends. I needed all the rest I could get tonight. I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, until I finally fell asleep and began to dream.

I was in the woods that bordered the edge of the mansion. The tall, sparsely covered trees were shielding the grey sky, not letting much light through. A thick mist curled on the ground and swept into a straight line, leading my vision to a young girl. She was wearing clothes from the late 1800's, as far as I could tell. Thick blonde curls flowed from her head, and her ghostly eyes darted from tree to tree confusedly. She began to look around, combing through leafy branches and bushes, and then wiped her hand across her forehead. Tears of sweat wore down her pale face, and she stumbled around confusedly, tripping over stones, branches, and roots.

All of the sudden, she collapsed onto the ground, hitting her head against some of the rocks that rested around the woods. Her eyes were wide open but not a single breath escaped from her lips. A small trickle of blood dripped from her head, and formed a line down to the center. I let out a small gasp, but then fell to the ground myself. And that's when I woke up.

My eyes were wide open as I took a deep breath. Now I knew where the bodies were.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You're sure that they'll be in these woods right here?" Dean asked suspiciously. I nodded. The three of us were in the woods behind Klein Mansion, trying to find Kirstie and Matt. After my vision last night, I knew that I had to tell Alyssa, Sam, and Dean, and I was sure that Laura Klein had left her present day mark in town in a very unpleasant way. We had already salted and burned her bones, a ritual in which I had already done numerous times, so it was now onto the last part of our mission. After this, I could leave this town for good.

We walked through the woods, stepping over dozens of pinecones, rocks, and roots strewn on the ground. I remembered clearly that Laura had died in an area where there were large rocks, but by now, those hulking, heavy boulders had to be smaller in size, and different in shape. After all, time does erode things. Pausing to get a good look around the forest, I stopped in place. I could feel that we were getting closer.

"We're almost there," I said to Sam and Dean, who were flanking me on either side. They simply nodded, trying to focus on their surroundings. Taking a few steps more, I stopped, once again, in place. My eyes wide, I started running. There they were, only about twenty feet in front of us. Sam and Dean ran to catch up with me, as I was now standing in front of their bodies. As Laura had hit her head on a rock more than one hundred years ago, it seems that they did, too. Black, dried blood trailed and formed a line from the top of their heads to the center of their foreheads, their eyes both wide, just like Laura's.

"Well, I'll be damned," Dean whispered, hands akimbo. Sam then whipped out his cell phone, and said, "Here, I'll call the police." I nodded slowly. As he dialed 911, Dean began to speak to me, grinning. "You're not too bad at this, are you?" I smiled. "I guess not." He then crossed his arms. "Well, I think you'll be traveling with us, then!" I grinned, elated. Wait, we were in front of some dead bodies. Oh well! "Thanks!"

Sam walked over to where we were standing, no longer speaking with the police, and pocketed his cell phone in his jacket pocket. "Great work!" he told me, smiling. I smiled back. "The police should be here in about fifteen minutes, and they said we're free to go afterwards. Apparently, they're not too suspicious of how Kirstie and Matt died, since their parents let it out that they were drug users." My eyes widened. "God, they really went down hill." Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, ditto."

While we waited for the police to arrive, I finally spoke up about the plan of running away, and my wanting to tell my siblings about my powers and hunting. "Hey..." I murmured, "So, I was just wondering last night about what I would tell my siblings about running away. I mean, I wouldn't want to lie to them, would I? They need to know that I'm psychic, among other things." Sam smiled lightly, resting a hand on my shoulder. "If you feel that's best, you should." Dean rolled his eyes. "Enough of this chick flick crap, I think you should tell them." "Nice way of putting it, both of you." We were interrupted by the sound of a large group of people walking through the forest. Those were probably the police officers and paramedics, respectively.

The officer that let me in yesterday stepped forward, and patted us on the backs. "Good work, although the Massachusetts State Police probably always gets the job done," he congratulated us, smiling. He then turned to the bodies as the paramedics and coroners picked them up. "It's a shame they died; they were so young." We all nodded in silence. The officer hesitated, but then he smiled. "You guys can all head out. We can get this." And so we did. The three of us went back to the Impala, climbed in, and headed on over to Alyssa's.

Once we got there, Alyssa already had a pitcher of lemonade out for all of us at the table. We sat down, grabbing our drinks, and thirstily drank them. Alyssa then spoke up. "You want to tell your siblings, I see." I nodded. "I just...I would feel bad if I never told them, and I feel as if I owe it to them since I'm running away. I don't want them to think I'm just leaving because our parents are assholes." Dean cracked somewhat of a smile after I said the last part.

Alyssa smiled. "Well, we're going to have to invite them over here. The thing is, it would be helpful if your parents didn't know you were running away until _after_ you ran away, Sabrina." I chuckled. "True." Sam lifted his head up. "We could probably ask Jordan and Oliver for help, too, with you running away." "Exactly!" Alyssa said, clapping. Dean then looked at his watch. "Hey, we should call them now, since it's getting kind of late around here." I grabbed my cell phone. "Here, I'll call 'em."

I dialed Jordan's number, knowing that she would pick up. Oliver, on the other hand, rarely used his cell phone. "Sabrina!" she said, after picking up after the first ring. "Hey, Jordan!" I greeted. "What's up?" "Um, well, could you and Oliver come over to Alyssa's? It's important," I responded. I didn't need to add a "Don't tell mom and dad", since that phrase was already embedded into that sentence. "Yeah, sure." She sounded a little confused, but she would find out soon enough why Oliver and her needed to travel to Alyssa's house.

"Where is it?" she asked, and I could hear her getting a pencil and paper out. I quickly looked out the window. Whoops. I forgot that Oliver's friend Jeremy lived right across the street. Those should be simple directions. "She lives right across the street from Jeremy, Oliver's friend." "Oh, Okay! Well, we'll see you in a few. Bye." "Bye." I hung up the phone, and slipped it back into my backpack. "They're on the way."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Jordan and Oliver finally showed up at Alyssa's, I let out a deep breath. I can do this. They won't judge me, or tell mom and dad anything about this. At the moment, we were all sitting down in Alyssa's living room, stuffed onto the couches and in armchairs. It was quiet for a second, but then Oliver spoke up. "Sabrina...mom and dad aren't in the best mood at all." I rolled my eyes. "When are they ever?"

Jordan cleared her throat. "This time it's worse." My eyes widened. Maybe it wasn't the best time to tell them about my powers. I could then feel Alyssa glare at me, her expression saying, _"You're doing this, and it's for the best." _"I'll have to get through it. Anyway, I really, really need to tell you both about something." Both of my siblings glanced at each other, trying to figure out if maybe by some crazy chance I had told them it already. After all, there were no secrets between us. Except mine.

Taking another deep breath to calm myself down, I began to spill the secret that I had kept from them for seven years. "Do you remember when I was ten, and I got in trouble when my friends brought over a ouija board? Mom and dad blamed me for it, kind of ignoring the fact that I had bumped my head on the cement floor. And then I went to the hospital." Jordan and Oliver nodded slowly, looking even more confused about this whole conversation.

"Well, when I was in the hospital, my head hurt a lot. That's to be expected when you hit your head against cement, right? But somehow, I was having these weird dreams. They took place in my hospital room, and it was almost as if I was watching over the person in my hospital bed. I began to learn things about them, like their name, what they were in for, that kind of stuff. It was bizarre," I told them. "On the last day of my stay, I asked the nurse if this lady named 'Kelly Marisa Smith' was in there before me for a broken arm after falling off of her bike in a triathlon. She said yes, and asked if I knew her. I didn't."

Jordan let out a gasp. Oliver, so far, only looked shocked. I gulped, and continued with my story. "Anyway, after doing some research, I thought I was psychic, with the ability of retro cognition: the ability to have the knowledge of a past event which could not have been learned or inferred by certain means. I went to Alyssa, here, who runs the Evergreen Spirit Store. She's psychic, too." Alyssa smiled. "When this little ten year old came running up to me, saying, 'I think I have retro cognition!' I knew that she would be something special. And, she was. She did have retro cognition, and it was advanced for her age."

"Now, when she turned thirteen, she needed to know more about the world she had been placed in. This time around, I needed to tell her about all of the things that lay out there, in the dark; the things that go bump in the night. So, I invited my friends - hunters of these creatures - over to talk to her about them. And they did. And I knew that despite warnings, she would want to hunt them, too. My friends ended up training her, and taking her on a few hunting trips, and she ended up doing...well, actually. We knew that Sabrina had a gift. And so, she's also a hunter."

Now it was time for Sam and Dean to back me up. "Sam and I here are hunters, who just happened to read about those kids disappearing. We travel around the country, hunting those creatures – you know, vampires, ghosts, werewolves, demons, zombies, the whole shebang – and helping people. Now, we started training around the same age – a little bit earlier, I guess – that Sabrina did, just to let you know that it's perfectly...well, somewhat normal." Sam then took a turn to speak. "Sabrina helped us find the bodies of those teens with her powers, and helped us get rid of the spirit that led them to die. Without her, we might've found the teenagers two days later than when we did today. So you see, she does indeed have a gift."

"And that's why we have a plan," I said, looking at both of my siblings nervously. "I...I've wanted to get out of here since I started studying the supernatural, and even before then. And Sam and Dean are my ticket out of here. They've offered me, with the help of Alyssa, to come with them around the country, saving lives and discovering more about my abilities. I could also escape from mom's judgment. I would have to leave tonight. And that's all I have to say."

Jordan and Oliver sat in silence for a while, but both slowly smiled. Reaching forward, Jordan grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "We support you no matter what, Sabrina." "And can I say how cool it is to have a sister who's psychic and hunts supernatural beings?" Oliver exclaimed, making us all laugh. Thank God they were okay with it! But, they hadn't brought up the runaway yet...

"What about my running away?" I asked, leaning forward. Jordan smiled. "I'm definitely fine with it. What about you, Oliver?" He smiled warmly. "Of course I'm okay with it. We have to sneak you out, though," he said, adding, "Any ideas?" Dean, Sam, Alyssa, and I looked at each other. "Oh yeah, we have tons." I then grinned. I was almost free.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! Thank you so, so much for the reviews, follows, and faves you all have given me. I apologize for not updating in a while; my friend from NC is here and my birthday was on the 13th! So, without further ado, here's chapter eight. **

** - Mackenzie**

Chapter 8

After discussing the plans for my release, all of us drove out to my house at 6:30. It would probably be one of the last times I would see it, after all, and we had to act out the first part of the plan. And that plan was? To make my parents ground me, confining me to my bedroom. While I was in my bedroom, they would be in theirs, as they always did after they yelled at one of us. No, they weren't doing anything inappropriate. They were just talking about what terrible kids we were.

When we drove into the driveway, I stared out the window. Christ, they were already outside, waiting on the front porch. As Jordan and Oliver told us all before, they were extremely, extremely angry with me. I sighed. I could do this. I could stand up to my verbally semi-abusive parents, tell them what I had been doing, and then be on my way. After all, I didn't plan on visiting mom and dad ever again.

As soon as we got out of the car, my parents marched up to us, and began to attack. "Do you know how much trouble you're in, Sabrina?" my mother snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. My father was silent, as always. I was silent as well, following my father's lead. Sometimes, it was best to be quiet when my mother was on the rampage.

"Oh, so you don't know? Well, let me count the ways!" she snarled, rolling her eyes at me. "One, you didn't tell us where you were going yesterday. Two, you missed dinner. Three, you stayed out late. Four, you were hanging out with people we don't know. Five, you slept over at a person we don't know's home. Six, we didn't see you at all today, either. Seven, we heard about you and your 'friends' over there finding some dead bodies!" Her voice hardened at the last part. My eyes widened. "How did you find out?" I whispered. She wasn't supposed to know that at all!

She rolled her eyes at me once more. "The police called to congratulate me on having such a helpful kid," she said sarcastically, hands on her hips. "Tell me why _you_ found them!" I opened my mouth to provide an explanation, but no sound came out. I stared down at the ground, and then looked up as I heard something from behind me. "I think you should tell them, Sabrina," Alyssa said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded slowly. I guess I had to do this. Giving a sigh, I finally began to give my explanation.

"I'm psychic, and a hunter. That's how I found those bodies," I spat out bitterly. I watched as my mother's face morphed from one of condescending anger into one of rage. My father's face remained blank, but I could see the hint of surprise resting on his features. "You're grounded!" she said through clenched teeth, pointing towards the house. I raised my eyebrows. "So, I take it that you don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you. You're just grounded for being yourself!" she retorted. My eyes widened in shock. She believed me? That was insane for my parents. "Go to your room!" she yelled, adding, "And never step foot on my property _again_." to Sam, Dean, and Alyssa. With slow, disbelieving nods, they turned to the car and hopped in. They then drove away, leaving my siblings, parents, and I outside of our home. Roughly grabbing my arm, my mother toted me inside the house, Jordan, Oliver, and my still silent father following, but stopping downstairs. I winced from her python-like grip on my arm, counting the number of bruises that would soon form. This wasn't the worst that she had done at all in my life. My mother then led me upstairs, and pushed me into my room.

"Don't even think about leaving until the week after next," she spat, pointing a finger roughly in my face. She then slammed the door, leaving me alone. Pausing, I could hear my father march up to my parents' room on the third floor, following my mother like a sick puppy. I gave a slight sigh, but then grinned. Even now, our plan was working.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

7:30 PM

I stood at my dresser, quietly opening all of the drawers, and pulled out all of the clothes I needed to bring. Mind you, I wasn't going to try to cart around my whole entire wardrobe. Nope, I had to scale down my wardrobe to about the size of my army green, cargo duffel bag. Even though I was probably going to be out on the road, traveling the country with Sam and Dean, for years to come.

Sitting on top of my wooden dresser was a list of what I should bring to wear compiled by Jordan. My eyes widened as I scanned down the paper. 22 shirts; 4 pairs of pants; 4 shorts; 3 light jackets/cardigans and 1 coat; numerous undergarments and socks; 2 pajama shirts, one long-sleeved, one a tank top; 2 pajama pants, one long and one short; 1 hat, 1 belt, 1 scarf; 2 pairs of sneakers, and 2 pairs of boots. How in the world was I going to fit all of that in my bag? Oh well, I would just lie out all of them on my bed and wait for Jordan to come upstairs to help me.

Currently, Oliver and she were downstairs, putting miscellaneous snacks into a tote bag. It was supposed to be sort of a thank you towards Sam and Dean, as well as a goodbye present for me. They had emptied out their secret stashes of candy, too, which they always had to hide in their rooms due to my mom's intolerance of the delicious things known as sweets. I know, I know; plain evil, right?

During this time, over at Alyssa's house, Sam, Dean, and she were prepping for my escape as well. It was discussed earlier that while we were being discrete, packing away things for me, they would be doing numerous things. Alyssa would be getting out charmed necklaces and bracelets, which would ward off certain creatures, be used for protection, or would help my abilities, for me. While she was digging through her many jewelry boxes, Dean would be out in the tool shed, looking at all of the different weapons, and selecting a few for me. Even though I hadn't been on too many hunts, the hunters that trained me made sure that I knew how to use all of them. Sam, on the other hand, would be going through all of Alyssa's books, selecting a few that he thought would benefit me, with Alyssa's approval. She wouldn't see me again tonight, since we had said goodbye earlier. She thought that if we had to drive her back to her house, we would take too much time when we could be escaping out of Massachusetts.

7:45 PM

I could hear someone quietly tiptoe up the steps, and then creak open my door slowly. Ah, that would be Jordan. I turned towards her as she sneaked into my room, closing the door as silently as she could. With a smile, she looked at all of the clothes and accessories on my bed. "Good work, Sabs!" I smiled back. "Yeah, but how the heck are we going to fit all of this into my bag?" I then gestured to the massive pile of shirts, and the two clunky pairs of boots resting on my bed. "I'm in college, so of course I know some packing tricks. Trust me on this!" She then held out her hand. In it was a small, colored sandwich bag with my toiletries in it. "Oh, by the way, I packed your toiletries, just like according to plan." "Thanks." I stuffed it into one of the side pockets with ease.

Jordan then moved over to the side of my bed, and began to fold my shirts into tight squares. "Okay, so this is how it's going to work. First, let's start with your shirts. Since you don't have that much space, we're going to fold them into small, tight squares, and then stack them in your bag." I began to follow suit, putting the ones that I had folded in my bag. She swatted my hands away, and scooped up the shirts from the bottom of my duffel. "Not yet! How about while I fold these, you put all of your jeans, shorts, and jackets at the bottom, okay? Larger items first."

I scooped up all of my jeans and shorts, stuffing my shorts at the bottom, and my jeans on top of them. I then grabbed my jackets, tucking them above the aforementioned jeans. Jordan eyed my work, and nodded approvingly. "Now, go ahead and add your shirts." We both laid the shirts down in the bag, stacking them across. Wow, I did have a lot of room left. I guess Jordan was a master packer, after all.

She then pulled out four wadded up grocery bags from her pocket, and gave them to me. I eyed them curiously. "What are these for?" She grinned, rolling her eyes. "They're for when you get your shoes dirty, so you don't ruin your clothes. I have a feeling you're going to be walking through darkened woods a lot," she told me, laughing. I grinned. "True." I then stuffed them into the side pockets of my bag. "Okay, how about you choose what shoes you're wearing? You're wearing flats right now, and you can't exactly run in them." I nodded, pulling a pair of lace up, black boots from the arrangement on my bed. I then smiled gleefully, and snatched the black beanie resting on top of my sheets, and put it on my head. "Nice choice!" I rolled my eyes at Jordan's comment.

All of the sudden, Jordan's phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket, and stared down at the screen. She then looked up at me, her eyes somewhat wide. "Crap! I got to go downstairs, Oliver told me that it's around the time when mom and dad go to bed." I nodded as she walked out of my room, and down the stairs. I heard a loud slam above me, knowing that my mom was about to announce to the whole household that her and dad were going to bed. They usually announced that, and surprisingly didn't care how late we stayed up. They preferred to go to bed early, unlike the rest of us.

8:00 PM

"Well, Oliver started packing some other food besides the ones from our stash into the bag, if that's okay with you." I nodded. Jordan and I were back in my bedroom, finishing up my packing. The only items that were left to pack were mostly my accessories and under garments. We began to unzip the side pockets of my bag, after stuffing my shoes into the main part of it. I picked up my socks, cramming them as tightly as I could to the bottom of the pocket, along with my belt, and my scarf. Jordan, on the other hand, was sifting through my undergarments, making me uncomfortable.

She stuffed all of them into the opposite side pocket, but went to my dresser, pulling open one of the drawers. As she continued to pile clothes into my bag, she said, "Hey, you might meet a super awesome, cute guy!" Her face turned dark for a moment, and then added, "But I swear to God if a guy you really like is a douchebag, don't associate with him, Sabrina!" I chuckled. "I doubt I'll find a guy, Jordan, but if I do, I'll make sure to tell you." She then let out a squeal. "You better tell me!"

Jordan then began to zip up my bag, as I assisted her. Once we had finished, she gave me a small smile. It was almost time for me to leave, and she definitely knew it. Resting a hand on my shoulder, she spoke up. "If you ever need any advice, whether it be about guys, your body, packing, anything, call me. You can call me any time you want, too. I'll be here for you." She gave me a small smile. "C'mon, Sam and Dean are probably here already, and Oliver's waiting downstairs." I then grabbed my duffel, and my backpack, which housed my cell phone, supernatural notebook, pencils, and my wallet.

We silently stepped through my bedroom door, and tiptoed down the stairs.

8:30

Oliver was awaiting us in the kitchen, holding a tote bag full of snacks. He let out a sad smile, and handed it to me. "Sabrina, please, please stay safe out there." Jordan then nodded. "We're going to miss you so much!" she silently whispered, hugging me tightly to her. "Call us, too," Oliver then whispered, stealing me from Jordan, and giving me a tight hug. I cracked a small smile. "I will. I love you, Oliver and Jordan." "We love you too, Sabrina." they both said, and opened the side door. Giving them a small grin, I ran out the door, and into the cold, dark night.

I sprinted across the back yard, and out the already cracked open gate. Making my way out into the driveway, I spied the Impala, its lights off, with Sam and Dean waiting inside of it. My small grin turned into a large one, and I dashed towards the car. Swinging open the backseat door, I hopped in. "And, we're out," Dean said, grinning, as Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. We then sped off in the night, away from Evergreen. My freedom was finally achieved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Gabriel will be present in only a few chapters~!**

Chapter 10

After sleeping sitting up all night, I woke up as the rising sun's rays crossed into my line of vision. Blinking slowly a few times, I yawned, and combed through my hair with my fingers. I then sat up straighter, and began to stare out the window. From what I could tell, we were the only ones on this road, which happened to only have a few road signs dotted along the fields next to the road we were on. Still, I had no idea where we were, or where we were going. And so I decided to ask.

"Hey, Dean, Sam, where are we? And where the heck are we even going?" I asked groggily. "Well, we're far from Massachusetts, that's for sure," Dean answered, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. Sam turned around; I guess he was going to answer my second question. "We don't usually choose the next case until a while after we're on the road, and when we stop at a diner," he told me, adding, "But we do need to make a few pit stops today, actually." I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Like where?" He smiled.

"Well, we do need to get you a suit, since we do impersonate all kinds of agents for some cases." My eyes widened. "We also use fake IDs and steal people's identities for credit cards, but you know, no big deal," Dean added, grinning. "Geeze!" I exclaimed, grinning. "And you get some, too," Sam told me, smiling as he passed back a pile of various cards and IDs. I skimmed through some of them: FBI, CIA, Homeland Security...almost every organization I knew of was in that pile of cards. On every one of the cards was a picture of me, my lips formed into a slight smile, brown eyes gleaming. I remembered that picture; Alyssa took it, so she must've given a copy or two to Sam and Dean for all of the IDs.

As I was silently perusing through the stack of cards, Dean put in a cassette tape, turning up the volume on the stereo. I shot up in my seat in recognition, since the song that was currently playing was one of my favorites. "Dean! You have good taste in music!" I yelled over the music, as he turned it down to hear me. He then grinned. "I know. You do too, apparently!" I grinned back. "Hey, can I look at your other cassettes?" He nodded. "Sammy, hand Sabrina the tapes, would ya?" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, and handed me a little box full of cassette tapes.

I studied each one, setting aside the ones that I liked. Maybe I could talk Dean into playing them later. Even though, in fact, I had my whole music collection on my handy dandy cell phone. Giving a content sigh, I grabbed my backpack, and fished out my wallet. After I tucked all of the IDs and credit cards in, I stuffed my wallet back into my bag. And as I did that, I managed to knock my journal out of my bag. I picked it up, deciding that it was as good of a time as any to study.

I flipped through the weathered pages, studying all of the images, charts, and descriptions. I could feel Sam turn around to watch me, his interest piquing. "Is that your journal of the supernatural?" I nodded, smiling. "Yep. I mean, I don't have too much in there, since I haven't been on too many different kinds of hunts." He smiled. "May I see it?" he asked, holding his hands out. "Sure, go ahead." I passed my leather bound, black journal to him, and studied him as he paged through my journal.

Sam gave a slight 'hm', and began to speak. "You've got an interesting journal. But, how'd you get all of these old photos?" he asked, his eyebrows rose. I sighed. That was a long story. "Believe it or not, I found most of them in old antique stores, and at garage sales. Crazy, right?" He nodded. "Definitely; you wouldn't expect to find photos of witch rituals, ghosts, and skeletons there, though." I nodded. "True."

We were interrupted by the honking of horns as Dean swung into a parking space at a Macy's in West Virginia. Sam and I stared at him, slightly freaked out, as he was smirking at a mini van that had waited for the parking space in question. I shook my head in disbelief, but followed Sam and Dean out of the Impala and into the department store.

I could clearly tell that Sam and Dean, by the painstaking looks on their faces, were uncomfortable here. I rolled my eyes. "Guys, go sit in the café or something. I'll find a suit for myself," I told them, shooing them both away. With a sigh of relief from Sam, and a small "Thank God" from Dean, I smiled. "Make sure you use one of your stolen identity credit cards!" Dean whispered cheerily in my ear. "Yeah, I'll be sure of that." I grinned mischievously as they left, both walking towards the store's café. It was time to spend some money.

Well, it wasn't as exciting as I thought it was to use an "identity theft" credit card to pay for my suit. Once I had purchased my new clothes, I hurried into the café, where Sam and Dean were sitting down. "Well, I'm finished," I told them, grabbing a seat as they glanced at me. "You were quick," Dean said incredulously. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I guess."

Sam let out a light cough, and shuffled through some papers that were lying out on the metal table in front of us. "Anyway, Sabrina, we've chosen the next case." My eyebrows rose as I grinned. "What is it?" Dean grinned back. "We've got vampires in Kentucky!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are we there yet?" was probably murmured by me about 3 times throughout the whole ride from Charleston, West Virginia, to the tiny town of Pikeville, Kentucky. Yes, it was only about 2 hours away, but I was eager to hunt some vampires. Along the way, I decided to humor myself.

"So, what exactly are these vampires like?" I asked innocently. "Well, not too kind, they have fangs, they drink blood, and can be killed by beheading or getting poisoned by a dead man's blood." Dean replied from the front seat. "Hm, okay. What do they look like?" "Uh, I think I might've seen a few that looked like that. You know, Lost Boys wannabes," Dean answered yet again as Sam chuckled lightly at his brother's response. A silence stemmed from that, so I pulled out my cell phone and listened to some music.

When we finally arrived in downtown Pikeville, Kentucky, it was almost like a ghost town. This, actually, would've been a great joke if we were investigating a haunting. But nope, not this time. We were hunting vampires.

Dean parked the Impala in front of a police station, and we all climbed out of the vehicle. I looked around nervously, but then followed them both into the station. Something just didn't seem right about this town, but I had no idea what.

Inside the police station, it was practically empty. Three officers milled around the office, chatting with each other about a recent investigation. The only other person that we could see that wasn't an officer was a lady sitting at the front desk. Sam marched up to her, and Dean and I tagged along.

"Hi, my partner and I are a part of the Kentucky State Police, and we need to speak with Officer Martin about the Hatfield and McCoy murders," Sam said, flashing an ID card at the woman. I noticed Dean pull out an ID from his pocket, as well, stepping up towards the front desk. Crap. I didn't see anything at all in my card pile that even resembled a police ID in general. "Well, it's about time," the woman said tartly. "Ya'll could've come here sooner, 'cause we're sure that the person behind this is tryin' to pull World War III here."

My eyes widened at the mention of "World War III", and all of the sudden, I realized who Sam was talking about when he said "Hatfield and McCoy murders". Basically, back in the 1800s, these two families were practically at war with each other, killing, stealing, and all kinds of horrible stuff. Law enforcement had to be called in, and they forced the Hatfields and McCoys to give it up. No wonder I had odd feelings about this place. I heard that in the present, though, they're friendly to each other. After all, this was 2013 and not the late 1800s.

The receptionist then frowned, pursing her lips as she looked at me. "And who's she?" she asked, almost condescendingly. "She's our intern," Dean quickly told her. I smiled, and waved at the receptionist. Oh, so that was my cover. She only glared back at me, and said, "Well, Officer Martin's back there in his office. It's just straight on back, so go ahead." We all left her, and walked into Officer Martin's office.

Sitting down at a cluttered desk was the man known as Officer Martin. His eyebrows were furrowed, and dark circles framed his eyes as he frowned at us. With a sigh, he motioned to the three chipped, wooden chairs in front of his metal desk. "Please, sit," he murmured, and straightened up in his seat. When Sam, Dean, and I sat down, Sam began to speak.

"Officer, we would just like to gather your opinions about the case," Sam implored, looking Officer Martin straight in the eyes. He let out another sigh, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no idea. I just know that if any more bodies show up from either family, the whole town will be chaotic." Chaotic? Really? Right now, it seemed like it was a ghost town. I don't think this town can get chaotic.

Brushing that thought aside, I focused on the conversation at hand. "Do you have any suspects?" Dean asked, leaning against his chair. The officer slicked back his thin hair. "We're tryin' to the avoid that right now, cause the citizens are pointing fingers at every other person in the Hatfield and McCoy families," he paused, and picked up a few papers on his desk. "But, even then, we still don't have a clue. What kind of murderer leaves bite marks on someone's neck?" "Well, cannibals!" I blurted out, just before I could stop myself. The officer looked at me oddly. "Ma'am, we don't have those kinds of people here." "Oh. Congratulations, then?"

"Anyway," Sam said, giving a slight smile, "we were wondering if we could check out the bodies." Officer Martin nodded. "Sure, if you want." He got up from his seat, but hesitated. "As a matter of fact, do ya'll want to go down there alone, or should I guide you?" He looked down at the ground. "I mean, I wouldn't want to get in your way." Dean then shrugged. "That's fine, we'll just go down alone."

"Well, just head down the stairs there, and enter through the big white doors. No one's ever really down there, so you can just go ahead and pull out the bodies." Sam nodded. "Thanks, officer." We then left his office, and journeyed down the steps to look at the bitten bodies of the Hatfields and McCoys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry I haven't been uploading in a while; I've been pretty busy as of late! As it turns out, I'm going to be out of state - and without really any internet access - for a week. So! Hang in there, Gabriel's going to be here in only a few more chapters. I'll probably upload, hm, maybe 2-4 chapters the day I come back to make up for the time missed. Thank you once again for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my story! **

** - Mackenzie**

Chapter 12

"So, this is what a vampire bite looks like," Dean told me, pointing to two holes imprinted on the necks of a Hatfield and a McCoy. Their pale skin was flawless, except for those dark red dots. I frowned. "Well, that doesn't look too gory." "Yeah, but it probably hurts like Hell," Dean then added. Sam chuckled. "Nice way of putting it." Sam and Dean then pushed the two bodies back into the freezers in the morgue.

The three of us swung open the doors of the morgue, and walked out, not stopping until we reached the Impala outside. It was still light out, for it was only late afternoon. Already, I was yearning to get out and find some vampires. That would have to wait until nightfall, though.

We drove around downtown for a while, before heading out to take a look at the countryside surrounding Pikeville. Mountains outlined where the town lay, and highways curved around it, closing Pikeville inwards. Abandoned homes, farms, and sheds were abundant here, much to the chagrin of Sam and Dean.

"Why is that a bad thing, besides it generally not looking pleasant?" I asked from the backseat, my eyebrows rose. Sam turned to look back at me. "Well, vampires sometimes have their nests in abandoned buildings, due to the fact that no one's really going to look in them, and they're dark." "That makes sense."

It was silent for a while, until we found another abandoned building; this time, it was a small cabin. What made us pay attention to the cabin wasn't the decaying wood on the roof, but the motorcycle lying haphazardly on the grass. We pulled over into a hidden-from-sight ditch, and quietly got out. Sure, the sun was still high in the sky, but we didn't want to take any chances.

"Uh, so what's the plan?" I asked them both as we crouched in the ditch, watching the cabin from a distance. Dean crept over to the car, and opened the trunk silently. Pulling out a few weapons, he handed at least 3 to each of us. "Let's just wait and find out."

And so we waited. At least, until Sam and I began to talk. "Aren't they scared of the sun or something? What if we burst down the doors?" Sam then sighed. "That could work, but we have no idea how many are in there. There could be at least a dozen of them." My eyebrows rose. "That many?" I asked in amazement, my eyes wide. "Maybe."

"Well, we'll never know until we bust into that place," Dean spoke up, looking at the cabin. "There can't be that many in there, look how small it is," I told them both. They both nodded. Dean then got up from his crouching position, and began to walk out of the ditch. "Wait!" I called out, but Sam silenced me. "I think he's just going to peak in the window, Sabrina." "I hope."

We watched as Dean went over to one of the cabin's only windows, looking in, axe in tow. He then walked back towards us, grinning. "Sammy, Sabrina, there're only two vampires in there!" Sam gave a relieved sigh. "Seriously? Usually there are tons of them in one place." His brother nodded in response, and then turned to me. "I guess this'll be a crash course for you, then." I smiled in response. "Cool!"

After forming a plan, we waited in the ditch in silence. The sun was almost down, and we were about to take action. I glanced down at the weapons in my hand anxiously, watching the reflection of the sun going down on the steely metal. I then gave a small grin. This was going to be extremely interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! I'm back from my trip; I apologize for it being a while since I last updated! I believe it would only be common courtesy to upload the next few chapters the next few days. So, basically, a chapter per a day will be uploaded.**

**Thank you all for your support!**

** -Mackenzie**

Chapter 13

"Ready?" "Ready." With one swift kick from Dean, the cabin door went down. And right at that moment, two beings rushed at us, furious. "Oh, look, dinner!" one of them called out, as we backed away from the wooden door, and out into what seemed to be the front yard. "No, no, remember, we're only killing Hatfields and McCoys; otherwise, it'll ruin the pattern," the other one hissed in annoyance. They still sprang upon us, and that's when I finally noticed what they looked like.

Both of them had pale skin, as well as fangs protruding from their mouth, but besides that, they couldn't have been more different. One was a girl, one was a guy. One had pale blonde hair, and the other had shaggy brown hair. They almost looked…normal. They looked like people I could've gone to school with.

All of the sudden, the blonde haired girl pounced on me. My eyes widened in fright, but I then remembered that I had a sharp weapon in my hands. Oh, well I could use that, couldn't I? I swung a small axe down at her neck. Her head slid off with ease, and I tossed my weapon of choice on the ground, instantly wanting to back away and clean my hands. I know I didn't have any of the vampire's blood on me, but I just had that feeling; the feeling of guilt, where I just wanted to cleanse my hands of what I had done.

Even if it was a vampire that I killed, and not a human. Despite the pain, the tightness in my chest, I had to get over it. After all, it was technically dead before I had chopped off its head. I shook my head, trying to get the guilty feeling out of my system.

What snapped me back into reality was Dean calling my name. "Sabrina! You might wanna get over here!" I rushed over to where Sam and Dean were and found Sam straddling the vampire, an axe up against its throat. "We just wanted some fun…the town had gotten boring, and we wanted to start a war, just like this town had before we were vampires." The vampire's eyes were frightened, and he shook a little. Sam frowned. "I'm sorry, but you killed those people and you wanted to start a war for your own entertainment." He then pressed the axe deep into the vampire's neck.

Once we were sure that the both of them were dead, we headed back towards the Impala. "I saw that you killed that one vampire," Dean said, looking at me. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" A frown was placed upon my face as the words tumbled out. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing me. It was Sam. "It's okay, Sabrina. The first kill is always the most painful." I nodded. "I think I'll be…better in the morning, once I've processed everything."

"Hey, whatever works, cause this is a big part of what we do," Dean told me. "I know. I think a chainsaw might've been a better tool for me!" I answered, trying to lighten the mood, a small grin plastered on my face. He grinned in response, opening the backseat door for me. "I always think of the most badass rock song I know, and just play that in my head. It works!" I smiled. "Thanks, guys." They smiled back, and we all climbed into the car. We then drove away from the cabin, and down the highway, away from Pikeville, Kentucky.

About an hour later, my phone started to ring. Sam turned around to look at it with uncertainty as Dean looked up at the mirror and back at me. I stared down at it. Should I answer it? My parents didn't know I had a cell phone, since Jordan had purchased phones for the three of us. It couldn't be them. I looked at the caller ID on the screen. Speaking of Jordan…

I picked up my cell phone, and answered it. "Hello?" "Sabrina!" a voice familiar to me exclaimed. "Jordan?" My eyes widened at hearing my sister's voice, and I smiled happily. "You haven't forgotten about us, have you?" she asked, chuckling. "Of course not!"

I then stared ahead at the clock on the dashboard. "Geeze, Jordan, why did you call so late?" I asked. It was about eleven-thirty at night. My mom and dad were, of course, in bed, but it was still strange to hear from my sister this late. Jordan then cleared her throat.

"I've got some bad news, Sabrina. Like really bad." "What is it?" I could hear the shakiness in my voice, and I was pretty sure that Sam and Dean could too. Jordan gave a sigh before speaking again. "So, mom and dad have reported you as missing." "Yeah, but that was according to plan." "I know. But…Sabrina, mom and dad have been spreading the news. Mostly mom, cause you know that dad's silent all the time. She's been putting up posters, contacting the authorities…" She trailed off before asking, "Where are you in the United States, region wise?"

"Um…the southeast." I murmured, my eyebrows furrowed. I could hear her let out a sigh of relief. Instantly, that worried me. "Thank God. The thing is, mom's been speaking with the authorities, and they've already searched for you all over New York, Rhode Island, New Hampshire, and Vermont. You've made the national news." My eyes widened, and Sam noticed my shock. "Sabrina," he called out slowly, "What's wrong?"

I held up my finger as I finished my phone call with Jordan. "I've got to go, Sabrina," she told me, adding, "Mom's on the attack and gave us a time limit to how late we stay up. Not only that, but she hit Oliver a few times. She broke his glasses." "I…I'm sorry about that…" "It's okay, Sabrina. Please, though, stay safe. We love you." "Love you, too." She then hung up, and I tossed my phone back into my bag.

I looked up at Sam, and saw that Dean was paying attention as well. Gulping, I said, "My mom's contacted the authorities about my disappearance. Apparently, I've made the national news." Dean hit the steering wheel with one of his hands. "Damn!" he exclaimed, while Sam frowned. "Don't worry, they won't be able to find us," he told me reassuringly. "Damn right. You're not going back to your psycho parents," Dean added. I gave a weak smile at them. Hopefully, that was true. I sighed, and then closed my eyes. I didn't care where we ended up tomorrow; I just wanted to be far away from my parents. That was good enough for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter fourteen as promised. Your waiting is over; a special someone finally makes an appearance~! Enjoy!**

**-Mackenzie**

Chapter 14

It was a cold, grey day in Myles, Michigan as I hugged my black leather, faux-fur trimmed jacket closer to me. The wind whipped at my cheeks, and sent my long, ginger hair flying. It just so happened to hit Dean in the face, earning me an annoyed look from him. I just smiled innocently as we entered an old diner, the wind slamming the door behind me.

An elderly lady worked behind the bar. She immediately whipped up her head when we entered. "Customers!" she exclaimed, rushing over to us. It was obvious to us that this diner hadn't received a lot of business, for there were no other people in the diner. Well, and the way she shouted "Customers!" also gave proof to that claim.

"Hi," Sam awkwardly greeted, as the old woman grabbed his arm and escorted him to a table. Dean and I glanced at each other before following Sam and the old lady to a table in the back corner of the diner. We were hurriedly ushered to sit down. The lady soon tossed us some menus.

She then pulled out a notepad and pen and looked at us happily. "What would you all like to eat?" We stared at each other in an awkward silence. I then raised my hand slowly. "I'll have water and a grilled cheese with fries, please." She smiled at me, and then turned to Sam and Dean. "And how about you boys?"

"May I please have a burger with fries and some water?" Sam asked, looking down at the menu. She grinned, probably because he was so polite. "And what should I —" She began to speak, but was then interrupted by Dean. "Yeah, I'll take a burger with fries and a chocolate shake." She rolled her eyes, making me smile.

Once she had left our table to disappear behind the bar, Sam and Dean began to bicker. "Dean, your manners are horrible!" "At least I don't sound like some chick flick script all the time!" I rolled my eyes at them both, silent. This could go on forever. And while I was waiting for them to stop fighting, I saw something. But, that "something" was actually _someone._

A man sat at the table directly in front of us, propping his feet up on the metal, freestanding table. He was reading a newspaper, and flipped through it with a bored expression on his face. I stared at him, gaping. When did he get here? Surely, Sam, Dean, and I would've noticed. The waitress, for God's sake, would've definitely noticed.

The man must have felt me staring, because he lifted up his head and gave me a smile. He then waved at me, his golden eyes twinkling mischievously. I gasped, and looked frantically around the diner. The waitress was at the bar, seemingly waiting for the next customer. Wouldn't she be getting his order? I then turned back to Sam and Dean. They were still bickering, glaring at each other. Was I the only one who could see him? It seemed like it.

I directed my stare back at the man, meeting his eyes. The mischievous glint in his eyes was more evident now, and he was still smiling. I wanted to speak, to ask him why he was here, but my mouth only opened and closed. He must have noticed my struggle for words since he put one finger to his lips. Withdrawing his finger, he gave me a roguish wink, and vanished into thin air.

I gasped, raising my hand to my chest. That couldn't have been a ghost. He seemed so real; so life-like, that it was impossible. The thing was, though, we weren't here for a ghost. I think we would've known beforehand if there was a spirit here, anyway. No, we were here for a lake monster. And so I decided not to tell Sam and Dean.

I know, I know, not telling them what I saw could spell out disaster. But honestly, I didn't want to interrupt the investigation with something that could be meaningless. After all, how could I explain the man I had seen before me?

I let out a relieved sigh as the waitress came out of the kitchen, balancing our orders on her arms. "Here we are," she said, giving each of us our dish. The waitress gave us a small smile and began to leave until Sam spoke up.

"Ma'am, it seems to be really empty here; why is that?" he asked, taking a bite of a French fry. She then frowned. "Well, this is a fishing village, isn't it?" We nodded. "It's…it's the lake. There's something in it." Dean looked up and smiled. "Oh, like chemicals?" Her frown deepened, and she shook her head. "No…some _thing_. We don't know what it is…but it's claimed a few captains…"

"It'll be gone soon," Dean told her reassuringly. "Once we get our hands on it," he added, grinning. The old woman sighed, and crossed her arms. "You can try. It only seems to have a thing for captains." She then went over to the window behind us, and looked out, pointing. "Do you see that cliff up there?" We nodded as she turned to us. "You can see everything from up there. The town, the shoreline, and the docks are all visible, and even certain depths of the lake can be seen from that cliff at night. If you go up there, through the forest, you could see where the captains all wrecked their boats."

Now, take a wild stab in the dark where we went that night. Yes, we went to the forest at about three o'clock in the morning to go see if we could find the boats, and maybe even the creature itself.

The forest itself was pitch black; we only brought a few dim flashlights so we could see all of the twisting roots underneath us, covered in wet moss. I, for some reason, thought that it would be a great idea to follow Sam and Dean from behind. I accidentally forgot the horror movie ruling that the person in the back always goes first, whether by death or disappearing, and so I paid the price.

I felt a hand capture my waist, holding me back, while another hand covered my mouth. My eyes widened; I fought to get out of their grasp, but to no avail I couldn't. And then we disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! I thought I'd talk a little bit about this fanfiction and give you some background information just to clarify a few things. This particular fanfiction is currently stationed somewhere in the beginning of season three. I should let you all know that I kind of wanted this fanfic to be a mix of cases that I created and cases/chapters based on major episodes such as season finales or anything remotely involving Gabriel. **

**I'm really excited that you all like this fanfiction, too! And so, I wanted to ask a question; should I start answering reviews in the chapters published? I've seen that on many other fanfics, and I like that a lot better than the system this website has for answering reviews. That way, if you have a question, I can publish it and help clarify for those that have that same question!Leave your thoughts in the review section!**

**Thank you once again!**

**-Mackenzie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I do, however, own the characters Sabrina Lewis, Jordan Lewis, Oliver Lewis, and Alyssa Milano.**

* * *

Chapter 15

When the person released me, they spun me around to face them. My eyes widened as I realized who it was, and I couldn't help but let out a gasp. It was the man from earlier, in the diner; the man who vanished into thin air. He then gave me a light smile and held out his hand.

"Hi, I don't think I've seen you with Sam and Dean before. My name's Matthew Richardson," he told me as I stared at him oddly. Grabbing his hand, I shook it. "I'm…Sabrina Lewis…" I then paused, yanking my hand from his and pressing it to my head. He looked confused by my actions, but didn't try to hide it. "Are you –" "You're not who you say you are," I blurted out, smiling ironically. His eyebrows then rose.

"What…what do you mean?" He was still smiling, but I could tell that he was concerned. "You say that you're a trickster, Loki, to everyone, but…no." His eyes widened a bit, but he maintained his composure. I then reached out to shake his hand again. "Nice to meet you, Gabriel." Gabriel then grinned, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Sabrina. Good work on that, by the way!" "Thanks."

I then gave a slight smile, and began to speak. "Can I just say that your illusions when you first met Sam and Dean were genius?" His grin went wider, and he looked at me warmly. "Glad to hear that." We were silent for a few moments, but the most important question I had sprang up in my mind.

"Why are you speaking to me, though?" I asked, a confused look on my face. If he wanted to get Sam and Dean's attention, he could just appear in front of them. Honestly, it wouldn't be that difficult for Gabriel to get their attention. He crossed his arms, letting out a fake sigh. "Can I not speak to a pretty girl once in a while?" I rolled my eyes. "No, seriously." "Yes, seriously. Well, that and I thought I should check on the crazy girl who decided to roam with Thelma and Louise."

I gave a chuckle at his description of Sam and Dean before he plunged into another question. "I know about your abilities and that you're a hunter. But honestly, Sabrina, there has to be more to it," he said, adding, "So, what else could there be?" I gave a short sigh. I knew I would have to tell someone this, besides the brothers, eventually. "My parents – mostly my mom – are abusive, and my siblings, Sam, Dean, and my mentor helped me escape. I also wanted freedom."

Gabriel's expression changed in an instant, his eyebrows furrowing, his eyes no longer cheery but dark, and his mouth formed in a small frown. He then stepped closer to me. "Sabrina…how abusive are they?" I frowned back at him. This was obviously not a subject I wanted to remember.

"Um, well…my dad's silent all the time, and when my mom gets angry, he just sits there, scared. I feel bad for him, because I know he's a good guy; he just doesn't have the courage to stop her. People are like that sometimes. But my mom…" I trailed off, looking down at the ground. I could feel his hands grip my shoulders, and my eyes glanced up to gaze into his. "Tell me." His expression was grim, and I knew that he wanted eagerly to find out.

"There may've been a few times when…my mother would reach out at me." Gabriel's eyes widened, and his hands dropped loosely from my shoulders. His expression thinly disguised his rage, but he smiled. "Well, despite my not being a trickster, I've adopted some of their traits."

"I don't tolerate the high and mighty, and I like sweets, but that's irrelevant. If you want, which I want, I could kill your parents," he told me, determination lighting up his face. I shook my head quickly. "No! They're…they're my parents. And my dad isn't doing anything _too_ wrong; you know he's afraid. Plus, they've alerted the authorities that I'm on the run." Gabriel then shrugged. "Well, I _guess _it's your choice. You said that the authorities were looking for you, though?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they are. My sister said that they were pretty close to tailing me." His lips quirked into a smile, and once again, his eyes lit up with mischief. "I'd be glad to help you avoid capture." I smiled back at him. "Thanks, Gabriel. I don't know how you'd pull it off around Sam and Dean…" "Oh, no, no, no! See, you can't tell them about my identity, or this meeting; anyway, I think I can weasel my way out of everything they have against me." I chuckled. "I doubt that, but it's worth a shot."

He lightly smiled at me but then looked down at the ground. "Well, I think our time is up, Sabrina." His twinkling golden eyes flitted back up from the ground to stare at my own, and I lightly smiled back at him. "I guess I'll be seeing you around?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my feet. Gabriel then grinned. "You can definitely count on it." And then he was gone, leaving me to find my way back to Sam and Dean alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I do, however, own the Lewis family and Alyssa Milano.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Where were you?!" Sam asked, worry claiming his voice. I smiled reassuringly at the two of them. "I thought I felt something that happened in the past, but it wasn't of any relevance." Dean held up his hands. "Whoa, what?" "Yeah, they tried to build a resort here and a bunch of people protested. As I said before, no relevance." "Oh."

It only took me about ten minutes to locate Sam and Dean, especially since they were yelling my name while walking around the forest. It definitely helped that this forest was a small one, and that it wasn't dense at all. Sure, Gabriel had taken me to a different part of the woods, but he hadn't taken me far.

"So," I said, nudging a stray branch with my foot, "did you guys find anything?" Dean shook his head. "Nah, we didn't." My eyebrows rose. "What about those boat wrecks?" Sam shook his head. "We didn't see anything." My eyes widened. "Seriously? Um…maybe we should go back to that diner and ask that old lady what she knows…" "Yeah, that might give us some more answers," Dean added. Sam and I nodded, and the three of us headed back down the hill, and to the Impala, which was waiting just outside of the forest for us.

By the time we got back into town, the sun was slowly making its way into the sky. The already grey skies shielded it, giving Myles, Michigan, a hollow feeling. That feeling only deepened when we looked out the windows. "Guys!" I yelled, pointing to the diner. Well…what was left of the diner.

Dean slammed on the brakes, stopping in the middle of the road. Hurriedly, we all got out, peering into the windows of the diner. Inside, there was nothing but rubble and dirt. The tables held old scratches, and dust provided a warm blanket over all of them. A brick or two had been sent through the windows and spider webs covered the holes. It looked as if the diner hadn't been open for about five years.

We stared into the diner, trying to piece together what happened. The three of us then turned to face one another, frowns etched upon all of our faces. Sam, Dean, and I were silent, before I spoke up. "Was that…an illusion?" I asked, but before they could answer, my cell phone rang.

I stared down at the screen, and picked it up. "Hello?" I called out, only hearing a sigh. "Sabrina, they're in Michigan, just to let you know," I heard Oliver whisper, before exclaiming, "Crap! Mom's at my door. I got to go. Love you." I gave a small sigh, before whispering, "Love you, too." But by then, he had already hung up.

I looked up at Sam and Dean, worried. "Guys. The authorities are in Michigan now." They turned to each other, sharing a glance, but then turned back to me. "Let's head out, then," Dean tiredly stated as we all slowly walked back to the Impala. After we climbed in, he started the car, giving a farewell to Michigan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter's a little late (and a little short, but I promise they'll eventually get longer!), I've just been busy with some things.**

**Thanks!**

**-Mackenzie**

Chapter 17

Dean slammed on the brakes, almost tearing through a stop sign. We could easily tell that the older Winchester was frazzled about the previous events, and the radio station – which was full of static due to driving into a different county – didn't happen to help things either. "Will you turn that damn thing off?" he finally yelled, causing Sam to jump up in his seat.

I handed Sam the small box of cassette tapes as he switched off the radio. "Here, AC/DC might calm his nerves," I told him jokingly, grinning. Dean let out a low sigh in response. At the moment, we were on the road, somewhere in Iowa. We weren't exactly sure of where we would end up, but we did know that we definitely, definitely had to leave the authorities in the dust. After all, we were close to getting caught. Frankly, I didn't want that.

The three of us hadn't really discussed what happened back in Myles, Michigan. We didn't want to talk about it, either, which was fine by me. The details of Gabriel's proposition were spinning in my mind and making me a tad uneasy. I appreciated his help and all that, but honestly, I didn't want him to harm anybody. Even if they had harmed me.

I almost knew that Gabriel had something to do with the whole run down diner set-up, albeit not knowing him for too long. I kind of figured that it was his style to make an illusion like that. Anyway, we were out, trying to find a new case to work on.

In the passenger seat, after putting the AC/DC cassette in, Sam was reading a newspaper. I peeked over his shoulder to get a glimpse at what he was reading. And let's just say that I wasn't expecting one of the headlines to exist.

"Body of Woman Missing from Newly Dug Grave, Strange Symbols Shown Within" was typed in bold and even had a picture beneath it. I stared down at it, furrowing my eyebrows. I knew those symbols from somewhere, but I couldn't quite place it.

I reached for my backpack, grabbing my black leather journal from it. Opening the notebook, I flipped through the worn, yellowing pages, trying to find the symbols I had seen in the newspaper. I then let out a gasp, which made Sam turn around. "Are you okay?" he asked, and I simply nodded. "Yeah, but that coffin has necromancer symbols written on it!" I exclaimed, pointing to the symbols in my journal and then at the ones shown in the photo.

Sam nodded. "That's true. Good eye, Sabrina." Turning to Dean, he smiled slightly. "I think we'll be heading off to Pierre, South Dakota, then." Dean glanced at me, saying, "Guess you'll be seeing your first zombie, Sabs." He then paused, and we all were silent. "I just called you Sabs, didn't I?" I nodded. "Yeah, you did." "Is that okay?" I smiled. "It's fine." He then grinned, focusing back on the road. "Good." And off we went to the small capitol of South Dakota known as Pierre.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter in our saga. Once again, I appreciate all of your reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you!**

**-Mackenzie **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. However, I do own Sabrina Lewis, Jordan Lewis, Oliver Lewis, and Alyssa Milano. **

* * *

Chapter 18

When we arrived in Pierre, it was late at night. The lights were dimmed in town, and only streetlights guided us to a motel located on the outskirts of the capitol. Dean parked the car in the practically empty parking lot and got out. He then leaned down next to Sam's car door, and said, "Sammy, I'm going to go inside and get us all a room; you just stay there with Sabrina, I don't want her to see any of the prostitutes that might be hanging around in the lobby." Sam rolled his eyes, making Dean grin. "Go ahead."

Dean then slammed the door, and went into the motel, leaving me with Sam, a slightly perturbed expression on my face. "Are there really… prostitutes in most of the motels you guys stay in?" He then gave a sigh. "Not usually. I think he might've wanted to freak you out." I rolled my eyes. Oh, that seemed like Dean. "Jerk." Sam then let out a laugh, grinning.

"So," he then said, "how are you liking being on the road all the time?" I smiled at him, and leaned back into my seat. "I really like it. I mean sure, I miss my siblings and Alyssa, but it's fun, to be honest." Sam smiled back at me. "I'm glad to hear that."

Dean soon arrived outside of the car, motioning for Sam and me to get out. Grabbing our bags from the Impala, we followed him into the motel room. Inside, it wasn't as dirty as I expected. Well, it was still kind of dirty, but at least it didn't have weird stains on the floor.

There were two beds and a cot, as well as a small TV. The room was dark, but was a tiny, tiny bit brighter once we actually turned on one or two of the lamps. Sam sighed a little, setting his bag on the sole desk in the room. He began to unload some of the books he kept, and Dean flopped onto one of the beds. His brother then turned to stare at him, his eyebrows raised.

"So, Dean, you decided that you would get the bed?" Dean smirked, crossing his arms under his head. "Yeah." Sam then frowned. "I'm about six-five, I don't know if I can fit on the cot," he argued, gesturing towards the small cot in the corner of the room. "Hey man, I drive all the time. You get it." Sam rolled his eyes, saying, "Dean, I can't fit."

I gave a wry smile, and raised my hand. "I can probably fit on the cot, so I'll take –" "No!" they both yelled, surprisingly at the same time. I stepped back, and waved my hands in surrender. "Okay, then." I tossed my bag on my bed as the two of them fought for a bit longer. They soon gave up, with Dean being the winner. And after all of that, we turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

The next morning, the sun rose over Pierre. Birds were chirping, and despite the oncoming winter season (yeah, it was October now), the grass was still green. And albeit the fact that it was so happy-cheery outside, we had to go hunt a zombie.

So, here we were in a cemetery, surveying what was sectioned off as a crime scene. In front of us was a huge rectangular hole in the ground, which used to belong to an "Ashley Tyler", but was vacant for the time being. We would soon fix that, though.

As we walked away from the semi-crowded "crime" scene, which was oddly open to the public for viewing, the three of us began to speak. "This Ashley chick shouldn't be too hard to find," Dean said, glancing back at the people behind us. "Really?" I asked. He then nodded. "Yeah, well we have pictures of her, and Pierre's a small town. Can't be too much of a hassle."

"We should probably check out her family; the deceased's loved ones are usually the ones who try and bring them back from the dead," Sam told us, opening the passenger door to the Impala, which was parked outside of the cemetery gates.

After we had all hopped in, Dean drove to the Tyler's home, which weirdly wasn't too far from the cemetery. Seriously, it was about a minute away. Sure, it looked like a fairly normal household, with pumpkins out on the front porch for Halloween, and a manicured front yard. It was a house that almost looked fit for a suburban neighborhood, not one for a small town in South Dakota.

The thing that didn't exactly reside with the "suburban neighborhood wannabe" home was that there happened to be a large section of faded, brown grass in the backyard. Even though it was autumn, and that was to be expected during this season, it was in the middle of an otherwise perfectly green lawn. And that is how we figured out that Ashley Tyler had been there.

"Wait, so…do you think the family has her?" I asked after Sam and Dean had both explained to me that dead grass was a sure sign of a zombie. Eyebrows furrowed, Sam shook his head. "It can't be that easy." Dean stared forward at the Tyler home, and started to walk up the steps. "There's only one way to find out."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your follows, reviews, and favorites for this particular story. I recently began to write a Star Trek fanfiction that's Chekov x OC; do you all think I should upload it? Leave your thoughts in the review section!**

**-Mackenzie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do, however, own Sabrina Lewis, Jordan Lewis, Oliver Lewis, and Alyssa Milano.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Dean knocked on the door a few times as Sam and I went up the steps to join him on the front porch. After about two to three knocks, a short, balding man opened the door. "He-Hello?" he called out timidly, staring at each of us. "Hi, sir, we were just wondering if we could step into your home for a moment; the three of us grew up in this house, but we moved right after little Sabrina here was born," Dean told him, smiling. He patted my back at the "little Sabrina" part, earning an odd stare from me. The man seemed to believe us, though, because he promptly invited us into his home.

The rest of his family sat on the couch as we entered, watching a horror movie. Now, on the couch, there was a boy, who looked to be around my age, a mom, and…oh, there she was. On the couch sat Ashley Tyler, in all her glory, laughing away to a horror movie. I elbowed Sam in the side, jerking my head over to the blonde-haired girl on the couch. He stared at her, and I then reciprocated the gesture to Dean. The dad, thankfully, didn't seem to notice, instead asking, "Are things just like you remembered it?"

I lifted my hand to my head slowly, and then glanced up. "Yeah, it's just that this room used to be blue," I responded, smiling at him. His eyebrows suddenly quirked up, and he pointed at me. "Have I…have I seen you before? You just look really familiar." My eyes widened, and I stared at Sam and Dean. I then gave a fake laugh. "Probably not, we live in Washington now." "Huh…"

Had this man seen the news of my vanishing from my family? That, honestly, had to be why he recognized me. Jordan did say that mom and dad alerted the authorities, and apparently, now the FBI was in on it as well. Geeze, I could jeopardize so many cases because of that. By now, the other family members who were sitting down on the couch were facing us, confused.

"Dad, who's there? Shouldn't I go hide –" Ashley asked, until her mother clamped a hand over her mouth. "The cash on the counter? Nah, these people aren't robbers!" the mom said shakily, while the brother rolled his eyes, presumably at his mom's horrible cover-up. Dean, Sam, and I glanced at one another, looks of disbelief on our faces. These people were just horrible at hiding the undead.

So, I think that's probably why Dean pulled out his gun, raising it in the air for everyone to see. "Hand over the zombie girl, necromancers!" That display caused Ashley to walk over to us of free will, and stand beside me. Otherwise, the rest of her family was confused.

"Okay, you caught us! But, we didn't mean to!" the mom cried out, her hands clasped together as if she was praying. Sam's eyebrows rose at her comment, and he spoke up. "What do you mean by that? Is it even possible to bring back the undead _by mistake?_" The brother of Ashley Tyler gave a low sigh, and stood up from the couch.

"My sister liked horror movies a lot, and found a symbol that she thought was pretty in a necromancer movie," he told us, frowning. "When she died, my mom and dad decided to engrave it on her coffin since she thought it was beautiful and loved horror movies so much."

A look of disbelief once again crossed our faces prompting Ashley to speak up. "I didn't ask for this, and I don't think I want it. So, you can kill me or whatever you do to actually get rid of a zombie." The three of us awkwardly turned to each other as the parents went on into a monologue about how much of a good person Ashley was, giving herself up. A few "I love you"s were shared - as well as hugs - before she came over to us, and led us out to the cemetery.

It was dark outside now, and within a few minutes, as well as with ease, Ashley was once again among the deceased. As we stared down into her closed coffin, shoveling the last pound of dirt on top of it, Dean let out a low whistle. "Man, that case was freakishly easy." Sam nodded in response. "I wonder why…" he asked, and we then left the cemetery, heading towards the Impala. Little did we know, the next case, as well as journey, would be the most difficult one of all.


	20. Chapter 20

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! I've received a TON of reviews saying that people couldn't remember certain episodes from Supernatural based on the chapters I've been writing. I thought I kind of clarified this in one of the other chapters, but I guess I may as well do it again due to getting a lot of new followers and readers and all that. It's not your fault at all that you didn't know this, but I'm not going to have too many episode-based chapters at all. **

**If I do, I will personally let you guys all know. In case you were wondering about which episodes I would probably be writing about, I'm going to include episodes with Gabriel, major episodes (as in main character deaths, new story arcs in the show, etc.), and anything else that strikes me as having an important relation to this fanfiction. NOTE: I will probably change minor elements of those episodes to include Sabrina and have her presence impact the storyline. I don't wish to regurgitate episodes from the show; I want to have a mix of my own original cases and episode-based chapters. **

**I apologize for the last chapter being so short and uneventful; it's just that I wrote this all a year ago and don't really have a clue on how to edit the chapters that I've already finished writing, specifically that case. However, I have been writing longer chapters that will be up here in a little while. These next few chapters will be WAY more eventful, I promise.**

**Thank you once again for your feedback and support!**

**-Mackenzie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do, however, own Sabrina Lewis, Jordan Lewis, Oliver Lewis, and Alyssa Milano.**

* * *

Chapter 20

It was a brisk, cloudy morning in Pioneer, Colorado. Despite the weather, most of the town's one hundred and twenty people were out and about, strolling downtown, or preparing their gardens for the upcoming winter season. Miriam Lauren happened to be one of the people strolling along that fine morning.

Miriam liked to walk with her airhead, gossipy best friend Loranda Smith downtown, enjoying the sights of the other people around them. They gossiped about the mayor and his wife, talked about the high school football team, and every little scandal that rocked their small town. However, their conversation was a bit different that particular morning. Now, today Miriam and Loranda risked missing a new episode of the daytime television series "Vanished Persons", which documented a round of missing people. The two watched them almost obsessively, and knew quite a bit about who was missing and who was found in the United States due to that TV show. And that's why Miriam Lauren paused when she saw a group of people on the opposite sidewalk as she walked down the street.

There were three of them in all; a very tall young man with somewhat shaggy brown hair, another young man, although shorter, with a leather jacket on, and…a young girl with long, ginger hair, and brown eyes. They seemed happy, since they were laughing, but Miriam felt as if there was something darker and uglier behind those bright, cheery smiles. No, she knew they weren't faked, but she just…she thought that she knew something about at least one of them. That's when it hit her.

Miriam stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, making her friend pause their conversation. "Loranda! Doesn't that look like that young girl Sabrina that disappeared from Massachusetts?" she whispered, nudging her best friend in the side. Loranda stared, squinting her eyes at the redheaded girl. "Miriam, I think so! Guess we should call the police, huh?" Trusting her friend, Miriam whipped out her cell phone and hurriedly dialed 911.

"Hello, this is 911; what's your emergency?" a clear, calm voice asked through the telephone. "Um, yes, I just saw a missing girl by the name of Sabrina Anne Lewis from Massachusetts." She could hear the person she was speaking to type on their keyboard, and heard a light gasp emit from them. "Ma'am, please describe her in full detail. Uh, what are her distinguishing features? Tell me those. That'll help us know if whether it's her or someone else."

Miriam studied the girl a bit more, and began to believe in her claim more firmly. "She has ginger hair down to her mid-back, brown eyes, and is about 5'5; she looks like she's…17 or 18? I'm not too sure about her age. You know how kids these days look older than they really are, of course! My, how they grow up fast…oh, anyway, I think she has freckles or something like that. I'm pretty sure it's her because she's been on the news a lot. You know, I watch that Vanished Persons show on TV all the time. They did a special on her the other night, it was really good, I mean you should watch it -" A sharp intake of breath was heard from the other person. "Ma'am, who is she with?"

Miriam Lauren paused for the slightest second, staring and glaring at the two men walking beside Sabrina. They were still talking and smiling, but she was absolutely positive that there was something wrong with the picture before her. "She's with two men, so I think you should hurry up and get down here already! They could be some kinda serial killer group or cult or whatever," Miriam then added, worry seizing her face. They could escape in the next few minutes and Sabrina would be gone. The teen could be murdered if the police didn't show up soon; and who knew? Maybe Sabrina wasn't the only one those men had kidnapped.

"Okay, where are you right now? We'll be on the way as soon as you tell us, so don't be surprised if I hang up suddenly," the responder finally said, intrigued by the huge break in the Sabrina Lewis case. Not only was the responder sure that they would get a promotion for this, but they would be lauded for being a national hero. They, personally, couldn't wait for the publicity.

"I'm at 502 Canyon Lane in Pioneer, Colorado," she replied, her voice steady. She heard the responder drop the phone to the floor, footsteps echoing and dashing through the hallway in the police station. She smiled. Score one for Miriam Lauren, score zero for whoever the Hell were Sabrina's kidnappers.

Miriam couldn't believe she actually found one of the missing people from her favorite television show. She could be saving poor little Sabrina Anne Lewis from possible murderers. When the person on the other line returned, promising that the authorities would be on their way, she smiled once more. Miriam Lauren would definitely tell her grandchildren about the day she saved Sabrina Lewis' life.

* * *

"I could've made a really lame reference to Evil Dead II, you know? But I held back!" Currently, Sam, Dean, and I were debating what the current case had in store for us. We were smack dab in the middle of an investigation dealing with a vengeful spirit in Pioneer, Colorado, where an angry spirit of a miner was haunting a cabin in the middle of the woods. And yes, I was the one who resisted making a reference to Evil Dead II.

Anyway, it had been a week since our strangely easy case. I hadn't heard from Jordan or Oliver yet, but I was planning on it since it was my birthday today. That's why we were taking a quick break from the case, and celebrating at the diner we were currently in. Sam and Dean went as far as to buy me a cake served by the diner, fit with eighteen candles and everything. Let's just say that there wasn't a chance in the world that this would be a real life version of Sixteen Candles. As the beautiful red velvet cake fit with eighteen glowing candles was delivered to our table, I grinned. This would be the best birthday of my entire life. My parents, nor the FBI if they were even looking for me at the moment, could never ruin it; I wouldn't let them.

* * *

"You're sure that's them? They all look so happy," Officer Olivia Nelson whispered into her cell phone, eyeing the trio seated at the booth before her. "Yep, that's definitely them," was the response, but she didn't believe it.

Sure, these people fit all of the descriptions of the once widely hunted, presumed to be deceased Winchesters, as well as the missing Sabrina Lewis, but why would they be treating her so nicely? Why would she be smiling and laughing with them? Wouldn't this missing girl be...pained? Those were some of the questions floating around in Officer Olivia Nelson's head, especially after she saw a birthday cake delivered to them. This definitely wasn't the usual hostage situation she had encountered, but Sam and Dean Winchester weren't ordinary, either.

She let out a sigh, frowning. This would be one hell of a case.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please R&R, I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**HaruHaruxLove: I believe the Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter should explain a few things! I totally understand, though; I should've clarified that a little bit more. I'm almost finished writing the second chapter of my Chekov/OC fic, so I might upload it soon! And I should probably also clarify that it's going to be a fanfic set during the Star Trek reboot and not the original series, even though I do adore the original series itself.**

**Forever Fanfiction Lover: Thank you for the reviews! I'll give you a hint that a specific, obnoxious angel will be making an appearance in the next chapter since you knew he was involved with the boat wrecks (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites! I hope you guys like this chapter; there are a few surprises in store for everyone.**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. However, I do own Sabrina Lewis, Jordan Lewis, Oliver Lewis, and Alyssa Milano.**

* * *

Chapter 21

After eating all of the delicious red velvet cake that the Winchesters ordered, we walked out of the diner, and down the street. "So, how does it feel to be eighteen?" Dean asked, a grin on his face. I smiled back at him. "I'm eighteen and I like it!" I told him, quoting Alice Cooper. Dean laughed, as did Sam. "Good one!"

A chorus of rings then emitted from my backpack, and I reached for my buzzing cell phone. I guess it was Jordan and Oliver, calling to wish me a happy birthday. Clicking the "Answer Call" button, I held my cell phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

Instead of hearing a rendition of "Happy Birthday", what I heard was different entirely. "Sabrina," Jordan whispered from the other line, and I could hear Oliver in the background. Wherever they were, I knew they were outside. "Yeah?" I said questioningly. Something wasn't right.

"I know it's your birthday, but we have horrible, horrible news," Oliver then spoke, his voice hushed. My eyebrows rose. "Well, what is it?" "The authorities know where you are. They've sent the FBI to your location, and they've been there for at least an hour now." My eyes widened, and I almost dropped my phone onto the concrete below our feet. "What…?"

"We have a bunch of officers and agents at our house; they're formulating a plan to retrieve you; apparently there's going to be a huge sting. All of them are in contact with the FBI agents, and mom's putting up her facade of caring, miserable-since-her-daughter's-gone housewife," Oliver spoke. "What about dad?" "He's silent when not spoken to, as always."

I let out a shaky breath, and Dean and Sam both looked at me, concern clearly expressed on their faces. "Sabrina, we gotta go. We were lucky enough to leave the house, and now there are a bunch of agents out here. We love you," Jordan said, her voice grim and frustrated. "Love you both, too." I then hung up, and slipped my phone back into my bag. "Guys. The FBI's here."

"What? How'd they find us?" Sam asked, his eyebrows knit. Dean then glanced around nervously. "Hey, we better keep moving along the street if we want to avoid them." That was enough to snap us back into the situation, and the three of us walked speedily down the sidewalk, dodging looks and people that passed us by.

"Okay, so they're setting up a sting or something to get me back," I whispered to the two of them, who were now walking a few paces in front of me. "We need to make a plan –" Sam began to speak, but was then interrupted by a familiar voice behind me. "We can do it, team!"

Sam, Dean, and I turned around to face the person tailing us. Lo and behold, it was Gabriel. "Hi, Sabrina," he called out, waving to me with a smile on his face. I stared back at him until Dean suddenly lashed out. "I thought I killed you!" Gabriel rolled his eyes, smirking. "Have you never seen 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'? Always check to see if the person you killed is dead, doofus."

Sam only had a confused look on his face, and hesitated before speaking. "Wait…how do you know Sabrina?" he asked, eyebrows still furrowed. "Oh, I like that story. You see, I met the lovely Sabrina in the woods in Michigan; I may've carted her off." Dean turned to face me, asking, "Why didn't you tell us?" He was clearly upset since I didn't tell either of them, instead telling them a lie about a vision. I gave a sigh.

"He threatened my parents, so I couldn't tell you guys. I'm sorry." Sam lightly smiled in my direction, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, we understand." I could feel Gabriel's eyes stare at Sam's action to me, making me a little uncomfortable.

"So…why the hell are you here?" Dean asked, glaring pointedly at Gabriel. His attention was lifted off of my shoulder, which Sam's hand had previously rested on (but no longer was), and he smiled. "I told Sabrina that I would be willing to help her escape from her parents, since she wouldn't let me kill them." "Oh."

"What's your idea, then?" Gabriel grinned. "I think I have more than a few clever tricks up my sleeve, Sam." He then proceeded to tell us his plan, and we all agreed to it. Sure, Dean and Sam were a bit suspicious of Gabriel, but we all knew it was our only choice. It would work, after all, and could stop me from being captured.

* * *

"No drinking, and absolutely no porn," Dean called out as he walked out the door, closing it behind him and Sam. They were leaving to solve the rest of the case without me, and I was left alone with Gabriel in the motel room. Part one of his plan was to get Sam and Dean to finish the investigation, therefore eliminating our reason to be in the tiny town of Pioneer. While that was going on, Gabriel and I would be in the motel room, and he would be projecting the image to the outside world that motel room number 8 didn't exist, as well as an image of the Impala with the three of us inside driving off into the mountains and disappearing.

My eyebrows rose at Dean's rules, and I turned to Gabriel, whom I was now alone with. "Okay, those were some weird rules," I remarked. He shrugged, smiling impishly. "I'll abide by those for you."

We sat in an awkward silence on the couch for a few moments, until he suddenly spoke up. "So, it's your birthday today?" I frowned a little bit, staring down at the carpet below. "Yeah, it is." "Well, I think that we should celebrate, Sabrina!" I lifted my head up, staring at him. "How?" Gabriel then grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see. People these days are so impatient!"

I could feel his hands move to cover my eyes. I reached up to remove them, exclaiming, "Hey!" but he didn't budge. When he finally released his hands from my eyes, I gasped at what was in front of me. Right before my eyes was a treasure trove of sweets.

Cupcakes, cookies, candy, cake, and much more stood in little trays, lined up upon a long table. I gaped at it all, and turned to Gabriel, who had a smug smile across his face. "Is…is it real?" I asked, pointing at the treats. He nodded. "Happy birthday, Sabrina." And with that, we began to eat.

A little bit after I had eaten about two cupcakes and Gabriel had eaten about three cupcakes, five candy bars, and one cookie, he asked me what he deemed a serious question. "What's your favorite candy?" I glanced over at him as he was still chewing on a chocolate bar; I was already full. "I really, really like Reese's." He then grinned, and bit another piece off of the chocolate bar. "Good choice."

"My siblings know that I really like them, but they couldn't pack any in the bag they sent me off with since they would melt." His eyebrows rose, and he tried to look for the bag from our seat on the couch. "So, I take it that your siblings are really nice to you?" he asked, throwing away the now devoured candy bar. I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, they're the best. We all kind of protect each other from my mom."

"Glad to hear that! My siblings are...not in a good mood with each other right now. Now, what candy did they pack exactly?" I rolled my eyes at him, but Gabriel simply grinned back. "I had to ask," he added, a gleeful look in his golden eyes. I stretched, and then got up off of the old couch. "Let me go get it." When I returned with the bag in question, I emptied its contents out on the long table. Gabriel eyed all of the snacks, and picked up a few of them to study.

"There's not too much in here," he stated, giving me a suspicious glance, his eyebrows raised. "Oh, Sabrina, do you have a sweet tooth?" He grinned, pointing to all of the treats on the table. I shook my head slightly and then answered his question. "Kind of, but there isn't too much in there since my mom hates sweets and doesn't let us eat them. Jordan and Oliver, my siblings, keep secret stashes in their room."

Gabriel was silent, and he stared at me for a moment. His grin that he always seemed to wear quickly faded, and he turned to me with a dark look in his eyes. "Can I just say that I'm developing an extreme, dangerous dislike for your parents? I mean, honestly; not only do they abuse you – and I'm still offering up that proposition, by the way – but they don't let you all eat candy." He paused for a moment. "I guess I wouldn't care at all if it were just a simple health freak family, but geeze, Sabrina..."

"Anyway…" he trailed off, noting that the conversation at hand wasn't the best thing to be talking about on my birthday. Letting out a sigh, he frowned. I could easily tell that he wanted to continue, but felt kinda bad about it since it was my birthday and all. "It seems like every family is screwed up in some way. I don't know if that should make you and I feel better or worse." He laughed dryly as I stared at him questioningly.

"What's your family like, Gabriel?" I asked, curling up on the couch. I gazed at him, noticing the shift to sadness in his eyes. With a wry smile, he chuckled. "Guess it's time to ask me questions about the fam, huh?" I smiled softly back at him, nodding. "Well, here it goes," Gabriel said a tad bit uneasily.

I waited for him to begin for a total of five minutes. I don't think he knew that.

"Gabriel," I called out, pulling him back into reality. He lifted his head up to look at me, a desperate, heartbreaking look taking over his features. "Gosh," he said, a sad smile gracing his face, "couldn't even answer that question, could I? I'm – I'm sorry, Sabrina." "Don't feel bad about it." "No, but –"

I suddenly picked a few of the packets of candy from Jordan and Oliver up. Stacking them together, I handed them to Gabriel. "Here you go," I told him, as he gazed questioningly at me. "…What…?" he murmured under his breath, barely loud enough to hear. Gabriel then cleared his throat, and looked down at the candy packs in his hands. I smiled lightly, and clasped my hands together. "Thanks for the help, Gabriel. You can have the candy; now cheer up!"

I could tell that Gabriel was surprised, but he then lifted his head up from his near stupor, and gave me a big smile. "Thank you, Sabrina. Thank you very, very much." We were silent for a few minutes, just kind of looking at each other. It was odd; this whole situation was odd. It just felt as if…we knew each other longer. Not in the reincarnation way, not in the "maybe you met me when you were little" thing, but just in the way that we were acting around each other.

My thoughts were interrupted when Gabriel gave out a small laugh. "It almost seems like we've known each other…longer than we have," he spoke, his voice gentle. I nodded silently, a small smile gracing my face. It was then that Sam and Dean barged through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment there, lovebirds, but we gotta jet out," Dean called out, as Sam studied the two of us curiously. I stood up from my perch and began to pack my bags. Gabriel, albeit my getting up, rested on the couch, stretching his body out across its faded surface.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here to help," he called out to Sam and Dean, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks," Sam unenthusiastically replied, his eyes focused on what he was packing. Dean just rolled his eyes at Gabriel, while I stood there, waiting for the brothers to finish.

After zipping our bags up, we headed out the door, Gabriel following us from behind. The final part of the plan was now in action, and all we had to do was leave. I was about to climb into the Impala until Gabriel spoke.

"Sabrina," he called out, clutching the candy I had given him in his hand, "we'll be seeing each other again real soon." Gabriel then grinned at me, giving me a mischievous wink as he disappeared. I stared at the place where he had been before shrugging, hopping into the Impala. Sam, Dean, and I then sped out of Pioneer, Colorado, and onto the next journey.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Be sure to R&R, and thank you all for your support!  
**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**NoFace: Hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thank you for your review! I really appreciate it.**

**HaruHaruxLove: Oh yeah, totally. Sabrina really deserves to be left in peace! The thing is, though, that no one outside of her family - except a few close friends of the Lewis children, the Winchesters, and Gabriel, that is - knows about the abuse. It's sadly common in families that are abusive. You weren't, actually, the only one that asked about that! Don't feel bad about it, seriously. It was my fault for not explaining things better. As for my Chekov/OC fic, I just need to wrap up the third chapter (I like having backup chapters in case I face writer's block) and write a summary; I should have the story up in the next few days! Thank you for the review and for reading my fanfiction!**

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: Thanks; hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! Summer's coming to an end for me; this is practically my last "free" week before I have to get prepped for school, and then I'll be back in school. Enjoy this chapter, and thank you for all of your support!**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do, however, own Sabrina Lewis, Jordan Lewis, Oliver Lewis, and Alyssa Milano.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Leaving Pioneer, Colorado was like stepping out of a home after a deadly hurricane. The winds have died, the rain is gone, and you're left with a sunny, bright new world. Did I forget to mention that there's a ton of wreckage strewn across your yard, too? Yeah, well despite the sunniness of the outside world, things are still ruined and chipped and demolished. You still have to get up and repair things, figure out what's wrong, and make the surrounding area beautiful again. Usually, with that, it takes a while. And undoubtedly, life after the close run in with the FBI would be strange. It would definitely take some time to get back to whatever version of normal hunting was.

Carrying on with that particular simile, I felt as if the whole plan Alyssa had convinced Sam and Dean to partake in – in case you forgot, the one involving them helping me run away to pursue a decent career in the hunting business – was cracked. Right through the middle of it all, while I wasn't looking, a large piece of shrapnel seemed to plunge into it.

I couldn't lie about how I was feeling. I felt battered, bruised, weathered…tired, mostly. But I guess it was just something I had to get used to. After all, I would only become weak if I shirked my responsibility of helping those in need. It's the true mission of hunters, anyhow. To help those that are plagued with the supernatural, to save countless lives in the process. I might be over-glamourizing it a little, but to me, that was what this whole thing was about. Nothing more, and nothing less. This so-called shrapnel that was in the way was merely an obstacle in my path. I would get over it eventually.

I sat in the Impala, staring at the horizon as I reflected on my experiences so far. Was I glad that I escaped? Yes, definitely. This had to be the best decision I had made in my whole entire life. Did I regret any bit of it? Not at the moment. All in all, I was having a pleasant time; ironic since hunting required killing things and seeing your nightmares come to life. Still, though. I loved what I did, and the shrapnel known as my parents, the FBI, and anyone out to get me wouldn't stop me. I would start up again, Sabrina the machine, the fighter.

Waking me from my thoughts was Dean. "You okay back there, Sabrina? You've been quiet." Sam and him turned back to look at me, worry lightly outlining their features. "It's not your fault about the FBI, too," Sam murmured. I smiled at the brothers reassuringly. "I know… I guess it's just a nice day to start again." Grinning, Dean turned back to the road. "Atta girl, Sabrina."

* * *

On a busy road only a few miles from the crowded city of Atlanta, Georgia, a 1967 Chevy Impala lurched forward. At the moment, we were stuck in one of Atlanta's infamous traffic jams. "Damn traffic," Dean growled, clenching the steering wheel in a tight, deadlock grip. "Calm down, Dean," Sam urged, reaching for the assist handle above the car door.

The two of them had been like this for a few hours now, and frankly, I was a little tired of it. I had gotten used to their bickering over simple matters such as where to sleep or what food to get at the gas station, but honestly, this was enough. And so, I employed the one thing I knew would calm almost anyone.

"Hey, guys!" I interrupted, adopting a cheery attitude in lieu of my actual frustrated one. I think it came out as a little sarcastic and biting instead, but it sure got them quiet. I would keep that in mind for the future! "How about we turn on some music?" Sam only shrugged at my request, seemingly doubting that music would help in a time like this. We both knew the power that classic rock had would calm Dean, but his own brother seemed to doubt even that. "Sure thing."

With that, he reached for the radio, flipping the knob between different AM stations. They were mostly talk shows, so Sam moved on until he found something a little peculiar.

"Uh…do you hear that?" he asked, frozen. Dean rolled his eyes, turning to Sam. "Does it seem like I can hear over all those friggin' jackasses honking their horns?" I strained my hearing, and suddenly I caught it.

"I hear it, too." "What is it? God, let me in on this!" Dean's hand then darted towards the radio, turning the volume up. "It's not one of those freaky 'end times' preachers, is it?" "Be quiet and you'll find out, Dean!" Sam yelled. Finally, the whole entire car was dead silent except for the speaker on the radio.

"Demons have been spotted in the swamps today, so stay indoors! Hunters, if you're listening to this, please come out to Savannah and ask for Liam at the front desk of The Mallory Hotel," the radio blared. As this was said, our eyes went wide.

"You think it could be some kind of a trap?" Dean questioned, Sam looking a little confused. His brother shrugged. "I have no idea. Why would they broadcast it on the radio, though?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out," I told them. The two brothers nodded at my suggestion. It was true, anyhow. We wouldn't ever know unless we trekked out there. Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, staring ahead at the thousands of other cars. "Sounds good to me," Sam responded.

"Well," I said, smiling. "Guess we know where we're going now, right?" "Yeah, if we can ever get out of this damn traffic!" Dean yelled, slamming his fist on the horn. Sam and I winced at the loud, obnoxious noise as a responding series of honks emitted outside. It would be a long, long ride.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you once again for all your support! I would really appreciate it if you'd leave a review~ **

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**anna3311234: Thank you so much for the review! Sorry for the late update.**

**Whatever1993: That makes me really happy, thank you! I'm glad to hear that you like them together.**

**David Tennant is da bomb: Thank you so much for your review; it means a lot to me for someone to say that! I have a new fanfiction that will be up soon that's set in the Star Trek reboot universe, and it'll be Chekov/OC, so you might like that! I love your username, by the way :)**

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: Thanks for suggesting my fanfic to your friend!**

**WhiteInnocence: Thank you!**

**NaeNae: Sorry for the late update! School's coming up in a matter of weeks and I've been busy with some activities. Thank you for waiting, though!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! I apologize for updating kind of late, but I'm actually starting school on Monday! Not only that, but I've been crazy busy with prepping for school and martial arts. Anyhow, thank you for all of your support!**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do, however, own Sabrina Lewis, Oliver Lewis, Jordan Lewis, and Alyssa Milano.**

* * *

Chapter 23

If you've ever been in Savannah, Georgia, there are three distinct smells you immediately pick up. Fish and boats get their own little category, sweat from tourists and the heat, and lastly, the smell of paper mills. Once you smell all those scents, you know you're there. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating just a little bit, but it's at least _somewhat _true!

Along with those scents, you've got tons of historic hotels, antique shops, and a pretty surprising amount of psychic shops. They were pretty questionable, however, with the psychics dressing up in costume. I got a feeling that quite a few of the so-called mediums and palm readers were bluffing, scamming the tourists from their million-time folded dollar bills. And this was coming from a true psychic. Savannah, Georgia, was practically the southern version of Salem, Massachusetts and Lily Dale, New York. I'll talk about that later, though.

When I was little, my family took a road trip down to Savannah. To be exact, it was when I was five; the last year before my mom became abusive and my dad stopped talking. I don't really know for sure what happened, although I do remember the trip we went on was one of my last good memories of us all as a family. To be honest, I don't know if I'll ever figure out what in the world occurred to turn my parents into opposites of what they once were.

Anyhow, stationed next to one of the aforementioned psychic shops stood The Mallory. A tall, historic hotel a little ways from the docks, it served as a beacon for tourists. Currently, we were in the lavish and expansive lobby.

"Son of a Bitch," whispered Dean, still frazzled by the traffic. I watched as a mother to the side quickly covered her son's ears, towing him away. "There are so many friggin' tourists here." He was right. After all, thousands of tourists flocked to Savannah all the time, especially now that is was October. I guess it was just to see all of the haunted plantations, mansions, and hotels, as well as the psychics.

"So…" I said after a small moment of silence, "where are we going to find Liam? The person on the radio said that they were at the front desk, didn't they?" Sam nodded, browsing a map of the hotel that a tired looking bellhop had given us. "Yeah, he should be there."

Leading us towards the front desk, Sam gave a small smile to the receptionist. "Hi, uh, yes, we're looking for a man named Liam that works up here?" Flashing a grin, the man before us stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Liam. And I'm guessing we should go somewhere more private." It was the exact man that was speaking on that radio station.

Ushering us back into the staff room, Liam gave us all a quick once-over after we introduced ourselves to him. "Okay, yeah, you're hunters. Good." "Uh, dude," Dean said as Liam nonchalantly ran a hand over his buzz cut, "how the Hell do you even know we're hunters? We didn't tell you that when we introduced ourselves to you." Clearly Dean was growing more annoyed, making Sam and I sigh.

"First of all, you should've; it would be suspicious if you found me just to ask me about all this. And, uh, dude," Liam imitated the older Winchester brother, making Sam and I stop mid-sigh. "I'm psychic. Literally." With a wink, he smiled as Sam and I laughed at his imitation and Dean's now flustered face. "Oh."

"Now that you know, can I tell you where the demons are? I want to get them as far away from my grandmother's property as possible." "Uh, sure thing," was Dean's mere response. Liam grinned with satisfaction. "Thank you."

After Liam had requested someone to cover his shift, we sat at one of the many waterfront restaurants residing in Savannah. The autumn breezes from the port were chill, causing me to shiver in my jacket.

"So, I'm from the swamps originally. Out there, all kinds of things happen; you'll never know whom or what you'll find lurking in the depths of the dark water or woods. Which obviously makes the swamps the opportune place for all kinds of supernatural creatures," Liam told us, making Dean look over to the two of us. "Maybe we should go to the swamps more often."

Liam nodded, crossing his arms. "And that's why my fellow psychics at the swamp and I decided to create that radio station. I know that it seems a bit odd – especially to non-hunters or psychics – but of course there are a ton of other strange AM stations." "I think that's a good idea, actually," I spoke up, taking a sip of water. "It sure got our attention." He grinned. "I'm glad to hear it worked."

With a small sigh, Sam shifted in his seat. "When should we head out there? I mean, I think you'd prefer to have us out there by tonight, seeing as you're worried about your grandmother." "Definitely. How about around midnight? The thing is, I'll have to drive you out to the swamps since the road gets a little confusing." "Sure thing," Liam responded. His dark eyes soon flicked over to Dean. "And no, I'm not faking you guys out. Geeze, do you honestly think I would use my own grandmother as a ploy? That's just medieval."

The older Winchester brother looked away, realizing that he forgot he was sitting near a mind-reading psychic. "Uh, sorry about that." "Yeah, you should be."

A small silence settled in before Sam spoke up. "Well, midnight it is, then. And where should we meet?" Liam shrugged. "Where are you guys staying?" "Uh…actually, nowhere, at the moment," Dean responded. "I guess we could meet in front of The Mallory, couldn't we?" I then asked, staring at Liam. He smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you all at midnight, and…" Liam paused for a moment as the four of us stood up from our table, ready to leave. "Be prepared to fight some demons." "You bet." And then, we left.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, there you have it! Be sure to R&R, and thank you all once again!**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**aaronitexkryptonite: I'm glad you're enjoying my story!**

**Naenae: It's fine; don't worry! You didn't seem snappy at all, to be honest. **

**Whatever1993: Sorry, but it's really Liam that was on the radio :( BUT! A special someone will be in the next case - which will be after the next chapter - so don't worry!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

**WOW! It's been a while since I've updated, hasn't it? Sorry about that. I've got a lot of schoolwork this year, so I'm unsure of whether I can update as much as I used to. If not, I'll try and upload a few other fanfictions I've penned to keep you guys at least a little bit busy. Also: I know this chapter is pretty short, but geeze, I haven't really had too much time. Thank you so much for all of your support!**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

Chapter 24

Liam drove us out to the swamps in the middle of the night while we followed behind his old pickup truck in the Impala. His grandmother and quite a few others lived there, residing in lonely cabins amongst what was left of boat houses. It reminded me of the area just outside of Evergreen, to be honest.

Outside of Evergreen, there was scarcely anyone around. There were just a few farms here and there, old barns with red paint chipping away with old, white clapboard houses alongside them. I always found those abandoned-looking buildings interesting, even though my mom got angry whenever I brought them up. I wonder what made her do that.

Once we arrived in the dark, humid swamp, Liam frowned. "I think they know that we're here." Dean merely grunted in response, gripping the Colt in his hands even tighter. "Well, now they know that they're going straight back to where they came from." Gripping bottled up holy water tightly in our hands, we trudged on.

"You said other psychics live here?" I asked, filling in the silence. I wasn't sure if that was an okay thing to do since we were trying to hunt demons, but the still, quiet air around us made me nervous. Not only that, but I was genuinely interested in what he had to say. The only other psychics I had known in my life were Alyssa, and now Liam. The man in question soon chuckled at me, giving a broad smile. "Sure there are, Sabrina; some even have retro cognition like you."

I gaped at him, and he took my surprise in stride. I hadn't told him that I was psychic, although he could've been able to tell since he was psychic. The two of us fell behind Sam and Dean as the Winchester brothers began to form their plan of taking down the demons.

"Okay, it's kind of hilarious to see your face right now," he admitted, laughing. I rolled my eyes, quickly overcoming my stupor. "Whatever! It's just, you know, I came from a place with only one other psychic." I paused, looking at him for a minute.

"Is it fun?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it fun living among other psychics? I wouldn't really know."

With a small sigh, he shrugged. "I guess so. Sometimes it gets a little crazy, and sometimes, you get information that you'd rather not receive." "Oh. Okay." That was definitely true, and I hadn't thought about that. Maybe it was better to immerse yourself with people that didn't know automatically know everything about you already.

A silence had fallen in between us after he had answered my question. "Hmmm," he said, crossing his arms to seemingly ponder over what he should say. "By the way, I happen to be able to see the future and read minds. Don't worry; I limit myself to knowing only a few secret things about each person. I can't remember if I told you that or not."

With a small sigh of relief, I trudged forward through the slush of the swamp with him. "Oh, thanks. That's actually pretty nice of you to do so." His dark eyes flitted to the left to stare into mine. "I need to say something to you, though," he whispered solemnly.

I stopped in my muddy tracks to face him. "What is it?" There were a number of possibilities of what it could be about. Would it be about death? Being captured? What?

"You will fall on some bad times, Sabrina, but things aren't always what they seem. Keep that in mind and do not _ever _forget it," Liam spoke, giving my shoulder a small squeeze. He soon reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. Handing it over to me, I stared at it. "If you can't contact Alyssa, Jordan, or Oliver, call me."

"Thank you," I whispered back, slipping the paper into my jacket pocket. "You're welcome."

* * *

Getting rid of the demons in the swamp was a surprisingly simple task. A few incantations and the area was ridden of them for the next few years, or whenever they would come back. The two people that the demons had inhabited, thankfully, made it. They weren't from the area so Liam called the cops, but not before he made sure we were already outside of the swamps.

As the three of us drove out of Savannah and to the next destination, Liam's words rolled in my head endlessly. I would keep them in there for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading! The next few chapters will be longer, and they'll include quite a few interesting characters that we all know and love.**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Naenae00: Thank you!**

**aaronitexkryptonite: Ah, doesn't it? I used to live in GA, and yeah, it's definitely humid and it does have a weird smell. Maybe it's because of pollution? Who knows. **

**kyokomisuto: Thank you so much! Sorry for the late update, school's just really hectic. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh, guys. I'm really, really sorry for not updating in practically three weeks! School, obviously, is a major factor in that, so I'll try and update every weekend or so if I can. If not, it'll probably be every other weekend; I'm also thinking about uploading a (reboot) Chekov x OC fic soon. I've already got six chapters of that written, so I might as well, shouldn't I?**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 25.**

**Thank you!**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

Chapter 25

Boston College – Jordan and Oliver's school – had a ghost. He wasn't a friendly one; I was certain of that. And how did I know all of this? Just because of a simple, strange dream. My dream only revealed a few things – that this ghost used to be a male student at the college, and didn't mind harassing the living – but not as much as I thought it would.

I know, I know; weird, right? Despite the relative simplicity of my dream, it seemed like my retro cognition was getting stronger. With a school as old as that, I guess there would be a few lingering students and teachers here and there. I was just waiting for the phone call from Jordan to confirm it. I finally received that specific call at about nine in the morning as we were driving into South Carolina.

"Sabrina!" her frantic voice called out, causing my eyebrows to rise up in surprise. "Gosh, Jordan; are you okay?" Sam and Dean turned around sharply, trying to listen into the conversation. They were obviously concerned about how it could be the FBI catching up to us once more. I could hear her sigh with a shaky breath.

"Um, yeah, I am. It's not me I'm worried about, it's Matt." "What's the matter with him?" I asked. You see, Matt was Jordan's boyfriend of about six months. I thought he was a cool guy; my sister and Matt made a pretty cute couple!

"Okay, y'know how he works at the college station, right? It turns out that this guy he worked with was murdered in a really gruesome way, so I'm DEFINITELY worried now. Um…" She trailed off, and for a second I thought the cell phone connection was getting weaker.

"Could you all…could you guys possibly come up here? I think it has to do with the supernatural, Sabs…" Eyes wide, I covered the phone with my hands.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, noticing my concern. I sighed. "So, Jordan wants us to come up to her college. She thinks that her boyfriend might be the next in a series of murders of a possible ghost." "Aren't the authorities around that area?" Dean suggested. "Oh, yeah, probably. I'll ask how bad it is up there."

Switching back to my cell phone, I began to speak, but Jordan simply interrupted me. "Already heard the question. They think you're out west…but, you could change how you look with –"

"I got it!" a voice yelled cheerfully next to me, making me jump up and drop my phone in surprise. "Son of a bitch!" Dean swore, making a sharp hairpin turn. Sitting directly next to me was Gabriel. Okay, honestly, did he always have to appear like this? Well, I guess that it was his style after all. "'Sup, gang?" he asked, grinning.

"When the hell did you get in this car, Trickster?!" Dean looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Gabriel, the exact opposite, smirked and rolled his eyes. "Savannah, duh. I wanted to check on Sabrina and I couldn't help but overhear her conversation with Jordan." "I could help," he added, gazing at me mischievously.

"Sabrina, it's up to you, I guess," Sam said, giving a sideways glance to study his furious brother. Sighing, I looked at Gabriel. Okay, well, he thought it would be best to win me over with puppy dog eyes. That's not what won me over.

"I think we should let him help," I admitted, eyes staring straight ahead, away from Gabriel. He let out a cheer before I spoke again. "'Cause honestly, he can disguise me from the authorities, and I just really want to help Jordan and her boyfriend. Plus, I'll get to see my siblings again!"

Gabriel grinned in satisfaction. "Well, there you go!" Snapping his fingers, he put up a Plexiglas barrier between the front and back seats. "Hey!" Sam yelled, knocking on the glass. He simply waved his hand. "Whatever!"

"Damn it what the hell did he do to my car!" Dean yelled, flipping the middle finger at Gabriel. "This better not be permanent, you son of a bitch!" Gabriel simply rolled his eyes at Dean's statements. "Anyhow," he murmured, sneaking his arm behind the seat and to my shoulder. "It's nice to see you again, Sabrina."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I woke up, startled by a sudden cold touch to my cheek. Slowly batting my eyes open, I sat up. Sam was asleep and Dean was focusing on the road ahead, swigging a cup of stale gas station coffee. Before I could look at Gabriel, the angel in question spoke up.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, smiling softly. I shrugged. "I guess not." He gazed at me, seemingly pondering over something. "This car isn't very comfortable to sleep in, is it?" I shook my head groggily. "Not really. I use the window as my pillow a lot." It was true; I'm pretty sure that was what woke me up in the first place. The window was absolutely freezing to the touch.

"I know a solution to that," Gabriel said cheekily, making me raise my eyebrows. "What?" He soon chuckled, saying, "I may be an angel, but I do have shoulders, Sabrina, gosh! I'd be happy to let _you _use one of them as a pillow." "Oh." "That's right."

Hesitantly, I rested my head on his warm, much-softer-than-the-window shoulder. Gabriel sighed – and was that content I heard? He soon wrapped an arm around me as I nestled into him, later resting his head against my own. Within a few minutes, I had fallen back to a deep, comfortable sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Don't forget to leave a review~! And once again, thank you for your favorites, follows, and reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**TypewriterMonkey11: (chapter 3) Thank you so much! It's really cool that your name's Sabrina; I love that name, due to the TV show Sabrina the Teenage Witch. It was one of my favorites growing up!**

**kyokomisuto: Thanks for understanding; my school, for some reason, insists on an insane amount of homework, especially over the weekend. I'll try and update more, though - I've just got to figure out a way to do so!**

**ElektraMackenzie: Thank you! Yeah, I thought it would be interesting to have him react to her parents being abusive...I mean, after all, abuse is a horrible, horrible thing, and the fact that a part of his facade as a trickster is not tolerating the "high and mighty/arrogant", I thought it would work out perfectly. Sabrina's mom, as you'll see in later chapters, would basically be right next to the definition of arrogant. I'll be uploading that Chekov/OC fic soon! I've got a few people who are really interested in reading it, and I just finished the fifth chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! Here's another chapter for you all; luckily, I was able to finish a new one this weekend. Oh, and by the way; I'm putting up the Chekov/OC fanfic tonight, so be sure to check that out. Lastly, thank you for all of the support you guys have given me! **

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do, however, own Jordan, Oliver, and Sabrina Lewis, as well as Alyssa Milano. **

* * *

Chapter 26

Walking onto Jordan and Oliver's college campus was a completely new experience for me. My mom never let me visit them, and my high school didn't really give kids the opportunity to tour colleges. Not that I needed to now, though, because of my new lifestyle.

Was I a little bit upset that I didn't have the chance to complete high school or even go to college? Uh, yeah, actually. Despite my wanting to escape Evergreen and my parents' reach, I didn't mind school at all. Learning was fun. Well, I guess you learned something new every day, though, out doing things in the world. Although, if I ever had to escape this line of business – which, according to Dean, is impossible – college would've been helpful.

The four of us were currently in a small café on the campus, awaiting my siblings. It was odd to not be recognized from the news or anything; luckily, Gabriel had been able to masquerade me as a completely different person. To everyone I personally knew, though, I looked the same.

I smiled – the first big, real smile in a long time – when I saw my siblings rush up to me. "Sabrina!" Jordan cried out, hugging me. "We missed you so much!" The Winchesters couldn't help but smile a little, watching as Oliver joined us for a group hug. I peeked out from a tangle of arms only to see Gabriel.

Bittersweet was the only word I could use to describe his expression. To be honest, I thought he was happy due to my closeness with my siblings, but bitter due to his relationship with his own. His silence when we were discussing our families in the motel room was enough to tell me that.

Releasing Jordan and Oliver from my arms, I smiled once more. "Well," I said, straightening my slightly rumpled red sweater, "why don't we all grab a table?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It all started about a month ago. Matt got a job at BCU station, where he became the radio DJ from ten at night to one in the morning; he's had that job since when I first met him six months ago," Jordan spoke, pausing to take a sip of hot coffee. Her tired, eyeliner rimmed eyes peered down. "Geeze," Dean said, wincing. "Tough hours." "Especially in college," Sam added. It was true. Matt's hours were a little difficult to manage, even more so due to his college courses. Jordan's boyfriend just so happened to be a business major.

"He's a great DJ, though, and he doesn't mind the hours," Jordan responded as my own brother nodded his head in agreement. "Anyway, Tim was the guy that would DJ the next few hours – basically from one to four in the morning – and he happened to be one of Matt's friends. But a while ago, he started acting really weird. He just…it was almost as if he became a different person. He would always say that he felt if someone was watching him, he would glance around suspiciously…you know, he got extremely paranoid twenty four seven. And then he was found slaughtered in the radio booth. Some students heard it on the air. I'm worried about Matt, since he's working there too and will probably get Tim's shift now."

I gulped. That must've been extremely traumatizing to all of the students up late doing their homework or studying. "We'll follow up on Tim…" Dean said, pausing. "Calloway," Oliver supplied the last name, stirring his coffee absentmindedly. "Tim Calloway."

"And you think this dude was killed by a ghost? It could've been some whack job," Gabriel asked, sitting back in his chair, arms crossed. Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they wouldn't have called us in if they didn't have the slightest feeling that it was a ghost." "Well, okay then. I was just making sure!" I glanced at Gabriel, an eyebrow raised. Did he really doubt my siblings?

Closing a weathered notebook, Sam smiled at Jordan and Oliver. "We'll let you know what we find soon." Jordan gave a small smile at the four of us. "Thanks, guys. I really mean it." "No problem at all."

* * *

"You seem happy." "That's because I am." Gabriel regarded me peculiarly as we walked through the campus, the cold winds of Boston nipping at us. I didn't really know why; he had been extremely quiet at the meeting earlier, though. Well, he was quieter than normal at least. And that couldn't be a good thing.

"That's good," he finally said in response, smiling. I stared up at him, confused. "What?" Gabriel laughed, grinning at me. "It's good that you're happy, Sabrina; I'm glad you got to see your siblings." "Oh. Thanks."

Looking up at the cold, grey skies above, he whistled. I walked silently beside him, dodging the crowds of people returning home from work on the sidewalk. As soon as one of the aforementioned people almost plowed through me, Gabriel reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist. Interestingly enough, the angel continued to whistle and stare straight ahead while the businessman tripped. A slight smirk was expressed upon his face, making my eyebrows shoot up.

"Did you have fun there?" "What?"

Now, we were standing in the middle of the crowds. "Didn't you trip him?" He looked confused for a moment, smirk wiped off completely from his face. But then he smiled earnestly. "Well, he was going to trip anyway. I just wanted to make sure he didn't trip you in the process, so I had him trip a little later."

I gave him a doubtful look, and then winced as I saw the man's scrape. "Could you have made him not trip?" I asked, crossing my arms. His eyebrows furrowed in response. "I could've, but…" Gabriel trailed off, soon avoiding my gaze. "Sorry. That was an asshole thing to do."

With a small sigh and a small smile to match it, I uncrossed my arms. "At least you admitted it and apologized." His smile returned in a matter of seconds. "Well, do you wanna go back to the dorms? It's getting a little late." "Sure." And with that, we returned to where we were meeting up with the Winchesters.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I should be uploading my Chekov/OC fanfic tonight, too, so check that out! Be sure to review, too!**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**anna331234: Thank you so much!**

**THORina2245: Thank you! I'm really glad I was able to update again; I'd forgotten how hectic school was!**

**HaruHaruxLove: Oh, there definitely will be plenty of other chapters that are like that! I mean, just wait until the next chapter. I really, really like to write fluff so of course I'm going to spam you guys with scenes similar to that one!**


End file.
